A Certain Something
by SexySloth
Summary: Edward signs up for the military in WWII just a day after Pearl Harbor...without telling his family or his girlfriend Bella. Can they stay together during this very difficult time in the world? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lovely pair of black suede boots, a sweet pair of red patent leather heels, and a trusty yellow VW Beetle, but I don't own anything Twilight. I just like to play with SM's characters! Enjoy**

**Description: Edward signs up for WWII without telling anyone. Can Bella and Edward keep their relationship going through the strife and difficulties of being separated overseas?**

Chapter 1: December 8, 1941: Unthinkable

The days were growing ever shorter, and the streets of Chicago, Illinois now glowed with the lights donning the trees of Michigan Avenue. Crowds fought to see the colorful characters in the windows of Marshall Fields, and families with small children stopped at the Artist's Cafe for some hot chocolate to warm cold hands.

On Walton Street in the Cullen household, there was a dinner on the table that had just been set up, the wonderful smell permeating the room and giving it a homey feel. Bella Swan, the newly 18 year old beau of 17 year old Edward Cullen was seated across from Carlile and Esme Cullen who were staring at their son with a mixture of fear, sadness, and disapproval.

"But how could you do this to us? You know how dangerous! You aren't even of age!" Esme cried as tears ran down her normally rosy cheeks. Her make-up was running, and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Esme, please try to calm down. I'm sure Edward thought this through." Carlile interjected as he put an arm around his upset wife. "Edward, it's not that we don't support the troops fighting overseas, and it's not that we don't think you can make your own decisions. But, son kids are dying out there by the hundreds. We don't want you to be one of them. The Newton boy's parents just got a letter in the mail today. He was killed by those Japs at Pearl Harbor. Edward...we support you no matter what. But just be careful. Come home to us son."

"Dad, Mom, I know that you think this is a bad decision, but I'm almost 18. Emmet and Jasper are there. I can't just sit idly by and watch it go on without doing something. I have a duty to do. Mom, please tell me you understand?"

Esme lifted her tear filled eyes to her son. "Edward, you are my youngest child. I love you and support you no matter what. I am just afraid." She sighed and wiped her eyes with her lace handkerchief. Looking up once more, with a hint of a smile on her lovely face she said: "Just don't let me get a letter about your death. You come back home to us."

"I will Mom. I'll come back."

The table was silent once more as the maid returned from the kitchen. "I'll just go heat this back up a bit now. No need for cold supper."

All throughout this conversation Bella had remained quiet. Whether it was out of fear or anger Edward was unsure, but her hands gripped her napkin so tightly that her knuckles were white, and her lips were set in a firm line. She did not touch one bite of the meal that was served, although truth be told neither did anyone else.

"Did you even ask Bella what she thought about you enlisting or did you ignore that part of your life too?" Came the Rosalie's cold tone from the opposite end of the table. Rosalie, Emmet's wife, was furious, not at Edward, really, but because her husband was MIA. No word for three months now. She was pregnant too. Six months gone with twins.

"Rose! It's none of our busin-" Alice piped up but was cut off with Rosalie's icy stare. Alice's husband Jasper was also overseas with the Army Air Core. She had received her last letter from him a week ago. He was well, but losing faith.

For the first time since he had signed his autograph on that piece of army issued paper, Edward felt shame. He had made a rash desicion without consulting anyone first, and how could he have left Bella out of this? He wished that he had the words to explain, the words to say he was sorry for his actions...but it was too late. He was boarding a bus in two days. So little time for goodbyes, and even less time for apologies which usually take much longer than goodbyes.

Without a word Bella rose from the table. "Excuse me Carlilse, Esme, but I am not feeling well. I shall just step out for some fresh air if you don't mind." Edward's parents nodded and went back to their meal. Bella smoothed her periwinkle wool skirt and pulled her white sweater tighter around her thin frame as she made her way to the veranda in the back of the house which overlooked a large landscaped yard. She stood looking at the stars that were just beginning to appear in the blue velvet sky as she thought of her friends far away...maybe dead. She could not imagine her Edward there...doing things unimaginable for most 17 year olds. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, arms that she knew to be Edwards. Angrily she stepped away from his embrace and stared at him in the moonlight, the glow from the windows backlighting his figure so that he was only an outline. He moved into the shadow of the doorway and she saw his eyes, wide and as terrified as hers were. Immediately she threw herself at him, wanting to hold all of him at once as tight as possible.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why! Why not even talk to us about it first? Edward I can't watch you leave! I can't do it. I can't sit and wait for the mailman day in and day out wondering whether I'll hear from you ever again, whether we'll even ever know what'll happen to you. Edward take it back, please take it back!" She begged as tears soaked the starched collar of his button up shirt. Her knees buckled and swiftly she felt herself being lifted into strong arms and placed on the porch swing.

Edward sighed as he stroked her hair, feeling it's silky smoothness between his fingers like endless rows of satin ribbons. "You know I can't take it back Bella. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...any of you. It was wrong of me. But you know that even if I had none of you would have allowed it. I can't just sit and listen to Roosevelt anymore, and know that my brothers are out there fighting for this and just sit at home and do nothing! To hell with senior year of high school Bella. This is more important. You know it is."

Bella sat up from his lap, looking into his emerald green eyes that were staring straight into her brown ones with such ernest. "Now you listen here." She said as tears poured down her face, "You come back to me. And you kiss me like they do in the movies we see. And you better never let me go. Promise?"

Edward smiled for the first time that night, his eyes crinkling up as his full lips curved upwards. "I'll always come back to you Bella. I'll never, ever leave you for good." With that, he brought his hands up to her face and kissed her mouth full and hard, just like in the movies.

Bella sat up higher and slid her hands around Edward's neck, unbuttoning his collar. "Please take me upstairs." She begged him with her eyes.

"Bella" he breathed, swirling his thumb across her flushed cheek, "I can't do that to you. Not now...not till we're married....and I want that. To marry you I mean.

"Edward, I don't want to be a Swan the rest of my life, and if something does happen" Edward started to interrupt but Bella placed her fore-finger against his lips to quiet him. "IF something happens, I want to know that I was an honest woman. And you're not going off to war without taking me to bed." A sexy mischievous smile came across her features, for the first time she looked like Bella before all of this war business.

"You mean it?" Edward asked? His hand fingered his pocket where the ring meant for Bella resided since he had told Carlile he had enlisted. He was going to ask her to marry him, but he never planned on marriage before he actually left. But times like these, when everything was uncertain...

"Of course I mean it. I love you Edward. I want to be your wife." Bella's eyes were wide and filled with love and emotion. "I think we should go to the courthouse tomorrow as soon as they open. Whad'ya say soldier boy?"

Edward's lips twitched and he smiled that crooked smile that made Bella's knees go weak and her heart flutter a million miles an hour.

"I say you beat me to it you little minx!" He laughed as he tickled her sides. "But I also say this:" He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the small red velveteen box. "Bella Swan, I love you with everything I have to give you. I would give you the moon if I could. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella smiled softly as she took in the breathtaking diamond ring that had been Edward's granmother's. She then looked into his eyes and smiled widely as she threw her arms around his neck with a squeal of glee. "OF COURSE! Nothing would make me happier Edward. I love you. I'm yours. I always have been.

The two of them shared a deep kiss that was filled with more than just love and passion. There was fear as well, and as they walked back into the house hand in hand, they felt as if they were ready to face anything.

The family was still around the table and as Edward and Bella entered they all looked up expectantly. Edward cleared his throat. "Just so you know, Bella and I have decided to get married. Tomorrow at the courthouse. And we would all like you to be there. I know it's quick, but I want to leave for war knowing that I married the love of my life. I hope you will support us."

All at once there was commotion in the dining room. Rosalie slid violently back in her chair and swept past them out of the room. Carlisle stood and clapped Edward on the back while Esme grabbed both Edward and Bella into a hug, and Alice had jumped up on her chair and was hopping up and down with glee until she too joined the group hug.

"Congratulations!!!!! But you owe me one fantastic baby shower since I don't get to plan a wedding you two!" Alice said as she poked both of her friends in the chest.

"Alice, I don't think anything could keep you from it anyway. And who said anything about babies yet? We're not even married!"

"But you will be tomorrow! And you're going to have a honeymoon aren't you?" Alice smiled mischievously and winked in Bella's direction.

Bella blushed an intense red and hid her face in Edward's shoulder, taking comfort in his scent, only hoping that she would get to smell that wonderful scent of him for the rest of her life.

REVEIWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A Certain Something Chapter 2: Let's Make it Count

**Hello all. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Here we are onto chapter two. I'm aiming for a lemon next chapter, but I want some reviews before I give out too many treats! LB**

Bella's eyes fluttered as the morning sun filtered through the carnelian sheer curtains on her windows. Something had woken her from a deep sleep filled with strange dreams of being chained to a mailbox. Wondering what had awakened her at such an early hour she rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. Padding on the cold floor in her bare feet she walked to the window and looked out to see a familiar face staring up at her window. It was Edward. In his hands was a picnic basket and a blanket, and he was bundled up in a warm winter coat. Bella opened the window so that she could talk to her crazy boyfriend.

"What in God's name are you doing down there! It's six in the morning and it's freezing! If Charlie catches you here you'll be shot dead before you even get into your army boots!"

Edward smiled the crooked smile that turned Bella's insides to mush. "Dress in something warm! I've got the day all planned out and Alice already made sure you can come. He thinks you'll be spending the day downtown with me. Today, you're mine." He said. Anticipation and excitement rushed through her veins as she rushed to get dressed. Rummaging through her drawer, she found the black lace under things that Alice had given her for her last birthday. "You're eighteen now! You'll be needing them one of these days!" She had said while applying another layer of red lipstick on to which Bella had just rolled her eyes. Quickly putting on the lacy things, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't often look at her naked body unless she was glancing at it half-hazardly in and out of the bath, but now she took stock in what she saw in front of her. With her small breasts, tiny waist, and gently curving hips, she hardly had the movie star figure that many girls envied, and her mother and Esme were constantly trying to "fatten her up", but Bella thought she looked just fine. More than fine. She chose a midnight blue dress with a v-necked collar and white buttons down the front that accented the little bosom she had to show. Pinning up her curly brown hair and applying a rarely used red shade of lipstick, Grabbing her wool coat and scarf she rushed down the stairs and out the door to Edward's waiting arms.

She saw him standing there with his arms spread wide and he met her head on. It was cold outside, but his cheek against hers was warm, and his lips met hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Like always, his lips made her stomach do flips, and a fire started to burn deep inside of Bella's stomach as she wound her fingers deeper through his unruly bronze hair.

He pulled away finally, his breathing heavy and he smiled at her pouting face. "Don't worry. We'll have time enough for that."

"There's never enough time Edward."

He looked at her reproachfully. "Bella, it's our last day together. Please let's not argue about this. There is nothing to gain from it. I just want to enjoy the day, to make it count. Now come with me. Please?" His emerald eyes pleaded with her and what could she do but consent? He was right, after all. No amount of arguments would do any good. He was leaving tomorrow and that was that.

Edward had brought his car and Bella was about to make a move towards it when she noticed that Edward was heading towards the woods behind her house. "We're not going downtown? I thought we were going to the courthouse?"

"Oh we are. But I have a few other things planned first." he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

They walked hand in hand through crunchy grass that was still covered in frost from the night. Bella knew where they were going. It was a place that had become many things for them, but it was their place...the meadow. In the spring it was filled with brightly colored purple and white flowers that filled the small enclosed meadow with a gorgeous smell. In summer the flowers remained and light shade of the surrounding trees made this place a perfect picnic spot. In fall large leaf piles were made to jump in and play, and in winter many a snow angel had lain upon the ground. There had also been endless kisses, touches, and expressions of love in this place. It was sacred and beautiful.

"Are we picnicking this morning? It's awfully cold for that." Bella said, though she really didn't care as long as it meant they were spending time together.

"Yes, but I think what I brought will be appropriate for a winter picnic." Edward smiled as they set up their blanket. He reached inside of the basket and pulled out a thermos and a tin of freshly baked muffins. Esme's doing no doubt.

"What's in the thermos?"

"Hot Cocoa. I thought we'd like something warm to drink. There's also jam and butter if you like for your muffins."

"Edward, this is beautiful and wonderful. This is the best breakfast ever! Let's eat!" Edward poured them each a cup of cocoa.

"To making it count." Edward said as he clinked his small tin cup with hers. Bella nodded with a smile.

"To making it count!'

**I love reviews! *puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sacred

**I own some yummy smelling Yankee candles, an ugly doll, and an antique hat pin...but I don't own anything Twilight. That stuff belongs to SM. Damn. And now....on with the show!**

"Wait, Edward, my heel...it's caught" Bella cried as they walked down the streets of Michigan Avenue. "Damn it Alice I told you I shouldn't have worn heels."

"It's your wedding Bella! You HAVE to wear heels. And they're only small ones and you promised me so no complaints!" Alice replied over the snowy shoulder of her winter white coat. Her amber eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as Bella righted herself on the sidewalk while re-positioning the death traps Alice called heels back on her feet. His green eyes were sparkling down at her as he helped her stand up straight. They were very close and Bella felt a deep crimson blush spreading up the length of her neck and into her cheeks.

"You're here. We're getting married. I'm more than fine. A little heel accident is not going to ruin my mood today." Smiling, she took a step back. He was wearing a long black dress coat, and underneath a black suit that he had picked out for the occasion. Underneath her Sapphire (something blue) coat was a red dress. Alice had complained about the color, saying it was inappropriate for a wedding but Bella had insisted.

"It's perfect. I've always loved red. It's a happy color. It's...sexy. Like the movies. And Alice...if I pretend that this is just the movies...maybe I can get through this. Otherwise I think I may just lose control, and I don't want to do that. I want to be strong for Edward. He deserves that. He's being so strong for me." Bella slid down to the bed and hugged her arms around herself feeling the silky material on the bodice of the dress.

"Honey," Alice had said sitting down beside her placing a delicate hand on Bella's shoulder, "You don't have to be strong for me." Bella looked up at her best friend. A friend who knew what she was going through, and suddenly the terrifying ice cold hand that was gripping her stomach let go and tears flooded her eyes, spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. She felt like a well had just exploded inside of her. Alice just held her.

"Bellla, love, where'd you go?" Bella started from her memory and looked up to see Edward's concerned face looking down at her. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle were looking concerned as well.

Bella shook her head and smiled. "Yes. Fine. Sorry, lost my head there for a minute."

"You must have been far away. Come on. Now that you've come back to me, lets get married." Edward said, and suddenly Bella's world was like heaven under his breathtaking smile. She hooked arms with him and together they entered the courthouse.

There was a long line of people waiting even though it was early in the morning. There were a lot of men leaving. Too many, Bella thought as she looked at some of the couples, some of them even younger looking than herself and Edward. She fingered the beautiful ring he had given her and thought about the kiss they had shared on the porch the night before, how his hands made trails of fire across her skin, how his lips made hers feel like molten lava, how his small moan had made her want to do things she had only read about in the romance novels Alice had lent her as a younger girl. She must have been blushing because she caught Edward looking at her strangely.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No!" She said a little huskier than she'd intended. Clearing her throat, she placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating fast. "No." She said more quietly. "I was just thinking."

Edward smiled crookedly and his eyes smoldered as he bent down to whisper to her: "I think I'd like to know exactly what you were thinking in that beautiful head. Whatever it was it has made you turn the most beautiful shade of red." And then to Bella's shock, his lips nibbled ever so softly on her ear. He stood back up straight and continued smiling.

"You bastard. You'll pay for that later.'

Edward chuckled and his smile remained. "Whatever you say, _dear_. Hey, he said, abruptly switching gears. It's our turn next.

The next ten minutes of Bella's life were a blur. It seemed like only a moment and then their lips were together in a binding kiss, and Bella was no longer a Swan. The clock on the wall said 9:30, which meant they had the rest of the day to themselves. It was a shoddy honeymoon, but it was the best they were going to get.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice said as she squeezed her friend in a tight hug. Now you two go have a good time! I've called ahead and everything is set up the way you wanted it Edward.

"Thanks Alice." Edward smiled. "Carlisle, thank you. For everything."

"Congratulations son. I am proud of you. I hope you know that. Esme and I are proud of both of you." He pulled his wife into his arms and they all saw Edward and Bella off into the family car.

"So where are we going Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked as they sat in the back seat. Edward slid over to her side of the car and slid his hand along the side of her face.

"We are going on our Honeymoon Mrs. Cullen." He said in her ear as she giggled. Her head turned to face his and their lips touched softly. The kiss was unexpected, but they soon took it farther. Edward slid his hand to the small of her back and with a groan he slowly laid her down, his tongue exploring her soft mouth, her hands buried in the tangled web of his hair. By the time the car had stopped they were both breathing heavily.

"Well, here we are my lovely wife." The door was opened and Bella stepped out onto the sidewalk on Walton Street right down from Edward's family home, but they were at no house. This was a hotel, a beautiful hotel.

"Oh Edward, the Drake? Really?" Bella's eyes were wide and happy. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen. Let's go upstairs. We're already checked in."

* * *

The room faced Lake Michigan and it's chilly expanse of oddly frozen waves that stopped before the shore and continued on out into the distance. Bella was nervous. She had thought she was ready for this, to be with Edward completely, the way she had dreamed about, but she was starting to get cold feet and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Once Edward had settled things with the bellman, he came and stood behind her, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I love you you know. From the moment I first saw you I wanted to make you my wife. You are my world." He turned her around and pressed her body close to his own. She could feel the heat and the hardness pressing against her belly and it made a twisting, pulling, pressure begin to form low in her stomach.

"Edward, I love you with everything, my heart, my soul. I am so happy right now. Please...make love to me?"

Edward slid his hands gently underneath her and picked her up into his arms bridal style. "Of course love." He said and sealed his mouth against hers. He gently carried her over to the bed and sat her down. Kneeling between her legs he looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust. "Bella...do you know how long I have wanted you in this way?"

Bella sighed when she felt his hands slide up to the top of her thigh and unhook the strap of her garter. "Mmmmph probably about as long as I've wanted you in this way." His fingers were nimble and his hands repeated the action to her other stocking garter, rolling both of them gently down her legs. It was smooth and it was slow, but it was the most erotic thing Bella had ever seen. Edward's face was poised in a mixture of concentration, lust, and satisfaction.

"Damnit Bella, your legs are so beautiful. Legs for miles." His mouth went to her calve and he trailed kisses up to her thigh pushing her dress higher and higher. His hand came up to the buttons of her dress and began to undo them one by one.

In only minutes she was left in her under garments. She sat on the edge of the bed, her legs slightly spread, her breasts heaving with the desire that was coursing through every vein and nerve in her body. Edward stood, his eyes locked with hers as he undid first his tie, then his shirt. Bella stared with wide eyes as his body was revealed to her. He was like a god, chiseled and muscular with pale skin that showed off every diving dip and curve of his abs. Here eyes gazed at his chest, his stomach and then below....and then she was screwed. So completely and totally done in. He was hard for her, his erection straining at the confines of the black dress pants he wore. She bit her lip as she watched him unbutton and then slowly unzip those pants and slide them down his legs along with his underwear. Oh my God. She thought as she stared at what looked like the most beautiful penis in the whole world. Not that she had much experience, but there was no way anyone was more beautiful than Edward right now in this moment.

Edward just stood there, his eyes on her.

"You are so....beautiful." She said her eyes back on his emerald depths.

"Bella...he growled...this is killing me. Get those damn things off and let me see you!" He cried as he pinned her to the bed, his manhood pressing against her flat stomach, a bead of precum leaving a sticky wet patch on her pale skin. He kissed her while she shimmied rather ungracefully out of her panties, and he sat her on his lap while she slowly undid the clap of her bra. It came off quickly and then she was bare to him. Her blush was quick to flare, but his lips were on her hardened nipple so quickly that she hardly had time to be embarrassed. Her hands gripped at his naked back,t eh feeling of skin against skin was beyond anything either of them could have imagined.

"Bella, God..I need to be inside of you." Edward groaned when her hips began to rock back and forth against his hardened cock.

"Then do it I want you Edward. I want my husband to take me right here, right now on this bed." Bella said, her lips swollen from the intensity of their kissed.

Edward's eyes were glazed over with lust but also love. "I love you Bella, my beautiful wife." And then he slowly entered her burning core that was soaked and heated for him, from him, everything for him. They gasped mutually at the feeling of his cock slowly stretching the walls of her slick hole, and when he reached her barrier, he forced himself to calm down. "Bella I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do it. I don't want to wait." And with that confirmation of trust and love as he stared into her hooded brown eyes, he thrust sharply into her and broke through the barrier that carried her innocence with it. "God...Bella," He cried as he slowly began to thrust after a few minutes of adjustment for the both of them. The feeling was other worldly, the slick, sliding of his cock, velvet wrapped around steel inside of her tight, wet, pussy was unimaginably wonderful.

"Edward...shit....you're so big..." Bella moaned as his thrusts became harder and faster, her hips shifting up to meet his every time, the slap of their skin on each others skin satisfying.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head. It was all he could do to keep from exploding, from combusting and breaking into a million tiny pieces right there when she said that.

"Bella, fuck....your body....god, so gorgeous...mine.....you're mine Bella. Say you're mine." He said as he sat her up so that she was sitting on his lap, all the while he thrust up into her hard and fast. Her breaths were coming out in sharp gasps. "Say it. Scream it. Scream my name and tell me that you are mine."

"Edward....EDWARD..." she cried as the coil that was winding ever tighter in her stomach suddenly snapped. Lightning shot through her whole body as she cried out her devotion to him in her release "I'M YOURS EDWARD ALWAYS YOURS! Oh god...oh god." She repeated as her walls contracted around his hardness. His moans had turned into grunts and at the sound of his name shouted from her lips he lost all control and his world exploded, his eyes were blind and saw nothing but Bella's face, her hair swinging wildly around with his thrusts, her head thrown back as she called his name, and with her name the anthem that rang from his lips, he came with several last violent but erotic thrusts as he filled her belly with his seed, collapsing down onto the bed, one arm keeping his full weight off of her body.

They lay there for several quiet moments, the only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing as they just stared at each other in complete wonder.

A single tear escaped from Bella's eye and rolled down her cheek to hit the pillow. Edward sighed heavily and rested his sweaty forehead against hers own damp brow. "I love you Mrs. Cullen. My wife. My Bella. I love you." He slowly pulled his softened manhood from her body and rolled to the side of her, pulling her into his arm as he went. Her head fit perfectly in the spot just below his right shoulder and above his pectoral muscle.

"I love you Mr. Cullen, Edward. Forever. I don't..." Bella began, a lump forming in her throat.

"Don't" Edward said, as he put a finger to her lips. "Let's not talk about it tonight. Tonight is for us only. It is ours. It is sacred. We can deal with the bad things tomorrow. Right now all that matters is that you are here with me, and that this night is ours forever to cherish." And then he kissed her forehead gently as they drifted into sleep.

**Whew! *Wipes sweat off her brow.* Ok. I'm gonna go take a shower, and I'll catch you all in the next chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE! They are better than chocolate! And this was my first lemon ever...so I hope it was good for you. ;) LB**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. SM gets all the credit. But I do so love to play with her characters. **

**Right now I'd like to thank soccer11 and InuYashaJunkie for their kind reviews. **

**I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews or anything like that, but I find that not only do reviews give me more motivation to write more, but they also sometimes give me good ideas. Please feel free to give any kind of feedback that you like, good or bad, but no mean messages please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated though. Enjoy!**

** LB**

Chapter 4: Just Like in the Movies

The sun had already begun to rise when Bella woke from the deep slumber that had taken over after a night filled with love making. She twisted and turned in the bed, waking up her tired and sore muscles. Looking to the side where her husband, she paused at the wonder of that word, was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open revealing his pink tongue. Oh the things he could do with that tongue she thought as she recalled last night. There were things she had felt last night that she hadn't even known existed. Suddenly Edward's eyes started to flutter, and then she was met with his two piercing green orbs that immediately crinkled up with his smile. "Good morning my lovely wife." he said, reaching out one finger and stroking her cheek.

"Good morning my wonderful, handsome husband." Bella giggled. "I still can't believe we're married! I'm so happy Edward." Edward smiled and pulled her into his arms and swiftly rolled her on top of him, her pale skin glowing in the early morning light.

"God, you're so gorgeous when you are on top of me."

"Hmmm, I rather like this position as well. Perhaps I shall just stay this way and not let you leave this afternoon." Bella smiled softly and then bent down to kiss away the frown that appeared on Edward's forehead and lips. She kissed both, and then each eyelid, feeling the paper thin skin under her lips. Edward nearly lost it then. What she did to him, so human, so loving, when he had no right to be loved by anyone, especially her. The girl he was leaving behind. His breath hitched when he felt her warm tongue slide across his lips and he eagerly allowed her access, groaning with overwhelmind desire as he felt the heat from her dripping core sliding directly over his hardness.

"Bella" he called in a strangled cry as she slid onto him in one go. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and made him guide her body up and down, tightening and releasing her muscles on him until he felt he would burst and he could take i no longer. With an animalistic growl he turned them both over, lifting her legs over his shoulders. "You're mine, do you know that?" he grunted as he thrust into her harder and harder, picking up the pace as he went. " You're mine and I'm yours and I'm coming back to you Bella, Bella, I'll always come back to you!"

"I know Edward, I know," Bella cried as his body slammed into her, over and over, until her body released, squeezing him inside of her and triggering his own release that he let go with a loud exclamation of her name.

"Belllaaaa uunnngh. I love you." He slowly and carefully removed her legs from his shoulders and then collapsed down on top of her body, his forehead touching hers. Both were breathing heavily. "God, Bella. The things you do to me. You'll be the death of me."

"Better me than those Japs though." Edward pulled back and warily looked at her. "It's ok Edward. It was a joke. You know, they have those even in times of war nowadays?" She winked at him. "I'm scared as hell Edward, and I won't waste any time denying it. But I have to laugh a little. Joke a little. Even if it only gives me a moment of peace."

"I know love. And...I'm sorry. Again."

Just then Bella's stomach gurgled in want of food. Edward quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "You have two choices my love, room service, which of course means that we can stay naked until I have to leave, or we could go down to the dining room for breakfast. Which would you like to do doll?" Bella met Edward's eyes with a sultry smile, and so Edward reached for the telephone.

* * *

There were so many of them. Boys, men, whatever you'd want to call them. Some of them looked younger than Edward. Bella sighed as they walked to the bus depot. She looked sideways at Edward as he held her hand tightly and his rucksack with the other. He looked handsome in his uniform. But all Bella could feel was a sense of impending doom. They reached the line of men in green and Edward stopped and turned towards her. They were alone. Carlisle and Esme had said their goodbyes that afternoon when Edward and Bella had returned from the hotel. Alice and Rose had decided to come along and were politely waiting a bit of a distance away to give her and Edward some privacy. Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, and felt her control breaking. One tear fell silently from her eye and slid down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it. Instead Edward's hand came up to her face and swiped the moistness away.

Without words he leaned down to her, and kissed her softly on her lips, and when that wasn't enough, he dropped his rucksack and lifted her up with both arms wrapped tightly around her body and kissed her hard, just like in the movies. "I'll see you soon Bella. My wife. My love. I'll see you soon," he whispered into her hair, inhaling her scent one last time. Bella was breathing hard, her heart felt like it was burning, being torn out of her chest.

"I love you Edward, my husband. I'll see you soon okay darling?" she said breaking away, pressing her hand to his cheek. He smiled and nodded although it was more for her benefit than for how he actually felt. With that, he reluctantly pulled away from her, kissing her fingertips and then he was turning and walking onto the bus. Just as he was stepping up the last stair, he turned and blew Bella one last kiss which, of course, she caught.

Bella stood and watched as the bus pulled away. She dully felt two people come to stand beside her and realized that it was Rose and Alice who had grabbed ahold of her arms. There was a horrible noise. It was hurting her ears, making her dizzy, and her chest feel tight, and as the bus turned the corner, she realized that the horrible sound was coming from her own mouth, that she was screaming. Then there was only darkness as she faded away into another world.

* * *

"Bella" Edward was calling her name. He was back, the bus turned around and he was back! Her mind felt like it was doing somersaults and her tongue felt dry. "Bella wake up sweetheart and drink some of this broth." Bella opened her eyes. She was in the guest bedroom at the Cullens, and she wasn't with Edward. Looking around her she saw that Carlisle was holding her wrist and taking her pulse while Alice and Rose stood by the doorway and watched silently. Esme was next to her trying to feed her something.

"Please Bella you need to eat something. You must keep your strength up." Esme said. Bella opened her mouth and swallowed the broth, tasting nothing as she felt the hot liquid slide down her throat.

"Well, Bella, besides being a bit upset, you are physically just fine. Did you eat anything this morning?" Carlisle asked. Bella blushed remembering the morning's activities with Edward. They had ordered strawberries and cream to eat for breakfast, but not a whole lot of eating had been done.

"Not much" she said. Her voice was raspy. "What happened?"

"You fainted!" Alice said, her large eyes sad. We caught you just in time, but we had to call for help because we couldn't carry you.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just, with the babies..." Rose said apologetically, her hand moving to her swollen belly.

"I'ts ok. I understand. I'm sorry to be such a burden." Bella said as she tried to get up.

"Un uh, none of that Bella." Carlisle said pressing her gently back down into the bed. You aren't sick, but you just had quite a shock and you haven't eaten anything much. I've already called your father so don't worry. He has given you permission to stay here as long as you like. You are part of our family now Bella, and in a way you always have been. You are Edward's wife and he would want you well and taken care of." Carlisle smiled and patted Bella on the hand.

Bella grudgingly nodded in assent. "Ok. Thank you. Thank you so much for your kindness, and accepting me into your family." She smiled halfheartedly. She fellt dead inside.

Alice suddenly vacated her spot by the doorway and came to Bella's side. "Now we really are sisters!" and proceeded to hug Bella with the force of an elephant.

"Alice, gosh, I can't breathe!" Bella said, and then they were laughing. Rosalie slowly waddled over and sat on the bed with Bella and Esme and Carlisle made to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you hens to peck." he said smiling and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Ha, ha, ha" Esme said winking at her husband.

Once Carlisle was out of the room Alice and Rose looked at each other knowingly. "Sooooo" Alice prompted, earning nothing more than a confused look from Bella. "How was your honeymoon?"

Bella blushed when she realized what Alice was talking about and looked at Esme. She didn't exactly feel like talking about losing her virginity to her mother in laws son with said mother in law present. Esme laughed a light tinkling sound like a bell and her eyes sparkled. "Oh please Bella. I'm not quite so old that I don't know what goes on during a honeymoon. Your generation did not exactly invent sex."

"Esme!" Bella said, and then a small giggle escaped her mouth and suddenly they were all laughing. The weight on Bella's shoulders was not gone, but it felt slightly better knowing that she was not alone in this. Once they were all semi-quieted down and still looking at her expectantly Bella sighed and smiled widely. "It was....."she searched for an appropriate word, "incredible. It was...amazing...and, I don't even know how to describe it." She smiled, softly now, thinking of the night she had shared with Edward. The man she loved with all her heart.

"I'm soooo happy for you Bella! I always knew you'd marry my brother someday! I love you!" Alice hugged Bella tightly once more. For someone so small and delicate looking, she had the grip of a prize fighter.

"I'm happy for you too Bella. I'm sorry I was so rude the other day at dinner. You see, it is not a life I would have chosen for myself. Emmet was required to go because of his knowlede of radio communications. If he had had a choice like Edward did, he'd be right here by my side and I wouldn't be pregant and alone now. I just hope he is alive out there somewhere. The last I wrote him...he didn't know that I was going to have a child...well, two children." She rubbed her belly affectionately. Now they may have to grow up without a father.

Alice put her hand on Rose's stomach and her smile radiated joy. "I wish..."

"I know." Rose said. "You will be a great mother one day Alice."

"The best" Bella said as she looked at the two, and wondered when she would be hearing from Edward. In the meantime, she would wait like all the other women who had men overseas.

"Oh, Bella, did Edward tell you where he was going? He never mentioned it to us." Alice asked. Bella turned slowly to look at them.

"France. He's going to France."

Europe. Right in the middle of the fighting. Alice and Rose left to leave Bella to her thoughts for a while. She could not imagine never seeing Edward again, and she certainly wasn't going to stand idly by either and watch. She was going to apply to the war department tomorrow to see if she could get some kind of job to help the war effort. She didn't know how to rivet, but she'd change her name to Rosie if it meant that she was doing something to help Edward.

**AN:Sorry to have taken so long to update, things have gotten kinda crazy here in the past couple of days. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I'll give you a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. SM gets to claim that honor. Enjoy and review. This song "La Vie En Rose" was originally sung by Edith Piaf, a famous french singer. You can get it on Itunes or listen to it on the web in either french or english. It translates to "life through rose colored glass"**

Chapter 5: La Vie En Rose

_**"Quand il me prend dans ses bras Il me parle tout bas Je vois la vie en rose Il me dit des mots d'amour **_

_**Des mots de tous les jours Et ça m'fait quelque chose Il est entré dans mon coeur Une part de bonheur Dont je connais la cause **_

_**C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi, dans la vie Tu me l'as dit, l'as juré, pour la vie**_

_**Give your heart and soul to me And life will always be La vie en rose"**_

The record spun round and round on the turnstyle of the phonograph as Carlisle and Esme danced together, their bodies close, cheek pressed against cheek. Esme looked radiant and Carlisle looked as handsome as ever. It was New Years Eve and at 9:30, the Cullen households usual celebrations were not taking place this year. No one was in much of a mood to celebrate. They settled for a quiet night with a small meal, nothing special, nothing unusual. Bella was sitting on the bay window seat watching the snow fall outside. Bella looked on at Carlisle and Esme with a sad fondness in her eyes. She wished that she and Edward could be dancing that way on New Year's Eve. She fingered a worn piece of paper, his latest letter. Edward sent her letters every week, and they were her only sustenance.

_Dear Bella,_

_ Well, I hope that this letter reaches you, my beautiful and wonderful wife, before the new year, but if it doesn't I'm sorry for the delay. We're encamped in a forest right now and the only way I could send out letters was by messenger. I just had to trust that he would get it to a post office in this god forsaken area. France, my darling, would have been a wonderful place to take you for a real honeymoon, but the war has taken it's toll on this place as it has in so many other parts of Europe. I pray every day that when we fight we win because it would mean that I could come home to you. How are you doing? I hope you are not worrying too much, although I know that you will. I hope you are healthy and that the new year sees you well. I will be there soon darling. I promise you that I will. I will kill every German in Europe if I have to, but I'll come back to you. Tell my parents that I miss them, and that I am safe. And Bella, I send this letter with a new year's kiss. I love you Bella Cullen, my wife, my world. You are in my thoughts always._

_ Always,_

_ Private Edward Cullen_

Bella felt a small weight settle down next to her and looked up into Alice's smiling eyes. "Bella, come join us for some champagne. You've been sitting there all night. I know you miss Edward, but he wouldn't want you to be sulking on New Year's Eve."

Bella smiled halfheartedly at Alice's pleading eyes. "No thank you Alice. I'm not in the mood for champagne."

"You haven't been in the mood for anything in your stomach lately. You need eat Bella. You are wasting away. You are making yourself sick. Come on, even Rose is trying to enjoy herself." Bella looked up and noticed that Rosalie was attempting to dance with Carlisle. Both were laughing at the difficulties her ever growing belly presented. She looked on and felt the gnawing sadness come over her once more, the hole that had formed inside of her since Edward left. Looking around at smiling faces hurt. Looking at other people's joy hurt. Bella looked down at herself, at the dress Alice had forced her into. It was a beautiful pink color and had been bought several months ago. Then it had fit beautifully, hugging her modest breasts, and gently curving hips. Now it hung on her as if she were nothing but a hanger. She tried to think about food but even the thought sent her stomach reeling.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door.

Esme looked up at Carlisle and reached to turn off the music. "Who could that be at this hour?" she pondered.

"I'll get it darling." Carlisle let go of Rosalie's arms and went to the door while the other's waiting in the living room. They heard a slight exclamation of surprise from Carlisle and then quick steps from the hallway.

"Rosie?" Came a deep voice from the entryway to the living room. All eyes were aghast at what stood before them.

"Emmet?" Rose said in wonder as she rose to her feet and walked towards the tall, but impossibly skinny figure in a war torn uniform. The man who had just entered the Cullen house hardly resembled the Emmet they all knew. His hair was shorn short, and there were several bloody looking scars on his face, bad bruising on one cheek and a very badly split lip.

"Well I'll be damned!" Alice said. Bella couldn't believe it. She was flooded with happiness for the first time that night. She couldn't imagine how Rose was feeling.

Rose was in his arms as fast as she could get to him and he was hugging her, tears streaming down his face. "Oh God, Rosie, I've missed you so." His voice broke. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to ya honey, but I was sick for so long!" Emmet pulled away and looked at his glowing wife who also had tears of joy streaming down her face. His eyes went from her face to her belly and then back up to her smiling face. "Rosie...when did.. how?"

"Emmet, you left, and then I found out I was pregant. I wanted to tell you in person, not in a letter. I suppose that was foolish of me. I kept wanting to write it to you knowing that you might not be back for a while, but then....that man...he came....and they said you were missing. Oh Emmet I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd be raising two babies by myself and I didn't know what I'd do!" She cried burying her face in his neck.

"Rosie, I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave you or the....wait...babies? As in more than one?" Emmet's eyes got wide as he looked at his wife who sheepishly nodded.

"Yes. More than one," she giggled. "Twins."

Emmet looked like he didn't know quite what to do. He jogged in place for a few seconds, then kissed his wife on the lips, then kissed Carlisle much to Carlisle's amusement and then jumped in the air and ran to kiss everyone else in the room. Bella accepted his kiss and smiled, so glad that at least one of the boys was home and safe, but her mind drifted to thoughts of Edward.

"Bella," Emmet boomed after gripping her in a vice like hug, "where's Edward, where's that milquetoast brother of mine?" Emmet asked looking around the room. He missed Rose's attempted subtle motion to hush him as his eyes were met with five somber faces.

"He's in France. In the army. He joined soon after he found out you were missing." Bella replied. Everyone turned to look at her. She stood with her arms pressed tightly to her sides, her eyes looked hollow and her lips pale.

"Bella, oh God. I'm sorry hun. But, Edward, he's, Bella, he's a fighter. Always has been. You'd have to be with a big monster of a brother like me!" He attempted to cheer the room.

"Excuse me but I think I am going to be ill!" Bella cried as she rushed out of the room.

Emmet went to go after her as well as Alice and Rose, but Esme put her foot down with one look, a look that only an experienced mother can give to her children. "Everyone, please stay here and let Emmet help himself to a drink" she said as she patted his cheek with her hand. "I shall check on Bella."

* * *

Bella's stomach revolted against her as she heaved over and over again into the toilet adjacent to the kitchen. Frustrated, and worn out she collapsed agaist the wall, her brow damp. It had been like this since Christmas. She just couldn't keep anything down, and she had no will to eat. Suddenly a warm hand came up to her face and she opened her eyes to see Esme's kind face looking at her. She was kneeling in her good dress next to Bella with a cup of broth in her hand and some toast on a plate.

"Bella honey, can you come into the kitchen with me? I think we need to have a little talk." Bella nodded and rose, letting Esme walk her into the privacy of the Cullen's gorgeous kitchen. They sat down at the table and Esme handed over the food.

"Ok. Now you need to eat. Not just for you you know. For the both of you." Esme said with a small smile.

Bella looked up into the eyes of her loving mother-in-law with confusion. "Esme...I"

"Bella, I know this is personal, but I have to ask you; when was the last time you had your monthly?" Bella blushed and then gasped as she counted backwards in her head. How could she have been so blind! Two whole missed periods and she hadn't even noticed. Although, she conceded, it's not as if it was in the forefront of my mind. Suddenly Bella was ashamed and frightened all at once and began to cry.

"Bella sweetheart. How far along are you?"

"T-tw-two months. The honeymoon....I ....Oh God I can't do this alone." Bella cried her hand pressed against her still flat stomach.

"Bella, you don't have to. You have your whole family right here supporting you. And Edward will be thrilled. You are carrying his child, a child you made in an act of complete love and devotion for each other. You have to be strong for you and the baby. Please eat this now darling. It will do you some good."

Just then Rosalie came in, her eyes bright and shining, her hands placed on her swollen abdomen. Alice was right behind her, smiling as well and nearly bouncing off the walls. Esme laughed. "Bella, I think your secret was only a secret to you. You have some visitors."

Bella wiped her tears away and looked at her two best girlfriends. She knew then that she wasn't alone. "You knew then?"

Rose and Alice looked at each other and smiled widely and then nodded. "Well, I knew the minute you started tossing your cookies every morning." Rose said wryly, "This one" she jerked a thumb at Alice who was now literally shaking with glee, "claims she knew the moment you returned from your honeymoon."

"I did! I knew you would be pregnant Bella! I'm so excited! We need to go shopping for so much! Maybe we can go tomorrow to some of the Michigan Avenue stores....oh darn! They're closed on New Years Day." She pouted stomping her tiny foot. "But Bella I'm so happy for you and Edward! You'll both be wonderful parents I know!" She squealed and grabbed Bella into a tight hug with a strength that contradicted her tiny frame.

"Hold on there! I'm not even out of my first trimester yet. We have plenty of time."Bella said calmly.

"It's no use Bella. She already has your baby shower planned."Rose said in her usual sardonic tone. "You're in for the long haul!"

"Ungh." Bella rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick again!"

That statement caused the unrelenting Alice to relent rather quickly as she jumped out of Bella's arms. "Eeeew, fine! But not on my shoes. You can do that in the bathroom momma" Alice said with a raised eyebrow and hands on her tiny hips.

* * *

Esme made her way back into the living room and stared, happy that her son once presumed dead, was now home and safe, even if he was a bit worse for the wear. And she was thrilled that Bella had a baby on the way. She was surprised that Carlisle himself had not realized it before she, but then again, her husband was not always so observant when it came to the intricacies of women. He knew medical facts, he was rational. When Esme had gotten pregnant with Edward it had taken him a whole month of morning sickness to figure out what was wrong and he had been a practicing doctor for several years at the time. But though Carlisle was a factual man, he was a kind and as loving as a husband and father could be. None of his children ever felt the need to hide anything from him, and neither did his wife.

"How is our moping daughter-in-law?" Carlisle asked from his seat. He was sharing a drink with Emmet who was relaxing next to his father on the couch.

"She'll be just fine. Emmet, why don't you and Rose get re-aquainted with each other. I'm sure you have some catching up to do." Esme said.

"No I'm ok thanks. I mean we'll talk later me and Rosie. She'll tell me all about the babies and stuff and...." Emmet stopped mid-sentence after recieving a pointed look from Esme. "Oh...I get it. Okey-dokey, you don't have to tell me twice. I'll, uh, just go raid the fridge."

"Not the ham for tomorrow Emmet!" Esme called after the bottomless pit that just exited her living room. She sighed and then smiled. "Carlisle, I think you should have a talk with Bella, the sooner the better."

"Me? Why does she feel ill?" Carlisle asked with concern in his eyes. Bella had always been like another daughter to him and he would never want anything to harm her. "Do I need to get my medical bag?"

Esme laughed. "Not unless you have supplies in there to last nine months." Esme smiled coyly. Carlisle looked confused and then smiled.

"Ah. So, we now have two pregnant women in the house. Well that explains the vomiting. Swell. Remind me to ask for overtime in the hospital. I don't know if I can handle two sets of pregnancy hormones....hey ouch!" Carlisle laughed as Esme playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Carlisle, you are incorrigable. And I wasn't that bad when I was having our babies. You didn't seem to mind too much." She smiled fondly at him. Carlisle smiled and laughed.

"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. After all they were married awfully quickly. How far along is she?"

"Actually, Carlisle, I think this one's a honeymoon baby....just like Emmet." Esme giggled and settled into her husband's embrace. Carlisle chuckled at his wife's amusement.

"Ah. I see. Well, I should do some tests then, make sure all is well. I'll have a talk with her in the morning. This family has had enough excitement for the night. Now, where's my new years kiss?

"It's not exactly New Years yet dear" Esme pointed out the time on the clock.

"I think the new year will forgive us" Carlisle said as he lowered his lips to his wife's mouth and with a sigh they kissed.

* * *

Bella sat alone in Edward's old room, now her room. The pillow felt cool against her cheek as she lay against it. Her hands slid down her stomach and caressed the soft skin of her belly where the child she and Edward had made was growing. "Happy New Year baby" she said as the clock struck midnight. "I love you baby. I love you already." With a happy sigh she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a bronze haired man in uniform holding a bronze haired baby in his arms.

**A****N: REVIEWS PLEASE! THEY ARE MY BRAND OF HEROINE. ;) Also, just so you know, I am planning on getting Edward back in here soon. I wanted to focus on Bella and the rest of the family to set some things up, but not to worry. Edward sexyness is on it's way as are more lemons!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't get your panties in a twist. SM's got all the rights lucky you know what. Just so you all know, I am really into WWII history, but I don't know everything. Some of the facts/dates may be twisted around a bit and I apologize if this bothers anyone. Feel free to politely correct me if you see a fact I've written incorrectly about. I do, however, research what I can and try not to just talk out of my ass. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom. LB

Chapter 6: Over There

Edward sat and gulped water out of his canteen and sighed when he was finished, swiping his arm across his mouth to rid himself of the dampness. It had been raining for four straight days and his uniform was soaked through. The trenches were flooded and some of the food storage had been destroyed by the water. Edward was in a company of some thirty odd men, and now that night was beginning to fall so was morale. Morale often fell at night. It made you wonder things....like if you would be alive to see the next sunset.

Private Edward Cullen had now in all his eighteen years killed more men than he wanted to think about, and more civilians than he would let even enter his brain. When the sun went down, Edward gave himself permission to lose himself in thoughts about Bella. He fingered his wedding ring and sighed as he pictured her beautiful chestnut hair fanned out against a soft pillow, her lips curling up in laughter, and her breasts when she leaned back in her chair in school. He still could not believe that this wonderful amazing woman was his wife. At the beginning he'd gotten some razzing from the rest of the "boys" about the woman he wrote to every week. But after a while they stopped razzing. Bella gave Edward a sense of peace, and a lot of the men in his group were not really even old enough to be called men. Some of them were younger than Edward. Now every-time a letter came, though they were few and far between, they all wanted to hear about what was going on "over there" in the states. It was one of their inside jokes, since it was really them who were the ones "over there".

Edward reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out Bella's last letter to him, received over a month ago when he had been in a more civilized encampment in Marseilles.

_Dearest Edward,_

_ I cannot tell you how much you are missed around here. I am sorry to say that we still have no word of Emmet, but we keep hope. Rose is getting bigger every day and she looks wonderful. Carlisle and Esme send their regards and as Alice so eloquently put it to me today as I sat down to write: "Tell my brother to get his ass back to Chicago!" Alice has been my saving grace. And you. Thinking of you makes me feel sad....but whole as well. I need you back by my side so badly. I cannot bear to sleep alone one more night...but I know that I shall have to. I am trying to be strong for you Edward, but I am losing the battle. Your last letter was so wonderful to recieve! I wait at the mailbox every day, and I am sorely disappointed when there's nothing from you, but I think the mailman has begun to take a liking to me. Not to worry though. There's only one man for me and he has the most beautiful green eyes on this planet and a body that could make other women swoon. I am so lucky to have you, to be married to you. I love you so. I miss you more and more everyday. So, no matter what you have to do, please come home to me. I love you Edward. Be safe. _

_ Forever, always, with love,_

_ Bella_

Edward folded the heavily creased and stained paper back up and put it back into his pocket. He longed to see his beautiful wife again. Instead he was surrounded by a bunch of smelly men. He tried to find out where Jasper was but he was unable to obtain any information on him. He felt so alone.

"Hey, Cullen, you moping about your girl over there? Come here. Lookie what we found on our mission into the town today?" Private Danson called over to him. Edward reluctantly left his area of the tent and walked over to the main fire where the rest of the men were huddled passing around a metal flask. "This is some top shelf stuff we found in a looted store on the main street. And when I say top shelf I mean bootleg. It don't taste good but it keeps you warm dun it boys?" Danson said.

"Thanks" Edward said as he took a draught from the flask. The liquid tasted fowl and burned his throat, but it warmed him from the inside out. "How'd the mission go? Can we advance tomorrow?" Edward asked his General.

General Stephens was in charge of Edward's company. He was an old timer from the first world war and knew his stuff. He looked hard nosed, but he was really a softy. Edward reminded him a lot of his own son who had been killed in the first war. "Yep. Looks like we'll be moving at dawn, so better get a good nights sleep boys."

"Thank you general." they chorused. Slowly they got themselves ready for the night, the sound of shells exploding was too far off to be dangerous, but too close to ignore. They bunkered down and Edward began to write his next letter to Bella.

"Hey, can I borrow your pen Edward?" Edward turned to look at the young man who had addressed him. He was skinny and looked like he could be seventeen maybe. His blonde hair and fair skin reminded him of jasper, and his big brown eyes reminded him of Bella.

"Of course." Edward smiled and handed it over. "Do you have a special lady you are writing to?" Edward asked.

"Yes actually. She's my girlfriend. We've been dating since freshman year of high school and I love her very much. I....miss her." He said. His eyes watered, and looking embarrassed he quickly swept the tears away.

"Hey, what's your name?" Edward asked, not only trying to change the subject, but also realizing he didn't know this young man's name.

"Peter. Peter Johnson." the young man said. He leaned over and whispered furtively, "I'm sixteen, but don't tell anyone. I'm supposed to be of age. When I joined I thought it was going to be real glamorous, you know, like in those movie reels? I was never much of anything in high school, so I figured maybe I could make something of myself here. I wish I'd never signed." He sighed as he finished signing his name to the letter he was composing.

"I know what you mean." Edward said quietly. "Hey, Peter, if you ever want to just talk about it....I'm, here. For whatever you need. Whenever." Edward smiled and held out his hand, roughened by trench digging and bitter cold nights.

Peter beamed and nodded his blonde head and shook Edward's hand hard. "Thanks Edward. Oh, and I sure hope you and your wife get to see each other real soon. I'll bet she's a beauty!"

"Yes. Yes she is." Edward sighed and turned down his lantern, not in the mood to write anymore. He was just tired. Tired of waiting for an absolution from this mess. He wondered if it would ever come.

"I love you Bella" He whispered as he fell into an exhausted but fitful sleep.

AN: I hope this wasn't too boring, but I wanted you to get a look at what was going on from Edward's perspective. We'll come back to him later. More Bella in the next chapter. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CANDY TO ME AND I LOOOOOOVE MY SUGAR FIX!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMOR: Don't think I need to remind anyone that I am not Santa Claus, I'm not the Easter Bunny, and I don't Twilight . I just like to give presents, paint eggs, and play with SM's characters.-A girl's gotta have one vice. ;) LB

Note: This chapter takes place one month after the previous chapter with Bella in it entitled "La Vie En Rose" which means....yep! You've got it. Rose should now be about 9 months pregnant. So, unless you need a talk about the birds and the bees which I will gladly have Emmet give you (*Leering Emmet rubs hands together eagerly), read on!

Chapter 7: Moving Right Along

Bella Marie Cullen was standing in the room of her husband who was currently at war in Europe. She never expected her life to take the turns that it had in the last three months, and it was all overwhelming and all consuming. Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme had all been a wonderful support system, and Bella was incredibly grateful. She realized, however, that she had been neglecting another part of her family. Aside from a few pop-in visits and impromptu dinners, she and her father Charlie had not seen very much of each other. He knew about the marriage, and was proud of Edward. (Charlie had been in the first World War) He did not, however, know about the bundle of joy that would make him Grandpa Charlie in a little under six months.

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror completely naked looking at her body. At only three months along there were only subtle changes, but Bella noticed them. Her breasts were heavy, and at least as size bigger than they had been before. Alice had immediately made her invest in new underwear and thank goodness because she had started outgrowing her old bras. Her skin was aglow with pregnancy. Now that she wasn't vomiting everything she ate, she looked much healthier. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled. Her hair was thicker and glossier. Bella's eyes went from her breasts to her belly which, although still slender, was beginning to round out with child ever so slightly. Her hips were a bit wider too.

The clock in the hall chimed ten, and Bella hastened to get ready. Today was the day she would tell Charlie about the baby, and also the day she would, regrettably, quit the factory job she had been working at making gun barrels. She would not be able to work such long hours anymore due to the baby, and even now she was dead on her feet by five o'clock. She quickly zipped up the forest green wool skirt that Alice had gotten her to pair with a black silk blouse. She carefully drew the line of eye-liner up the backs of her legs, imitating the look of the no longer available silk stockings, and slipped into her favorite pair of black pumps: low heeled and comfortable. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked pretty good and not pregnant...a key element in appeasing her father.

She headed down to the kitchen where Emmet and Rosalie were having breakfast. She was glad to see them in this state. The night before she had gotten the shock of her life when while passing the living room she saw a very naked, very pregnant Rosalie being made love to by a very naked, very sweaty Emmet. This had resulted in a very embarrassed Bella and a very ashamed Emmet and Rosalie. Well, at least Rose had been ashamed. Emmet would probably kept going had Rose not made him stop.

As Bella entered the kitched Rose blushed and smiled. "We're really sorry Bella. We didn't think anyone else was awake."

Bella laughed glad that the elephant in the room had been brought up. "It's alright. I supppose I'll have to be more careful when I come downstairs for a mid-night snack." Bella giggled.

"Maybe you should cut down on the midnight snacks Bella, You're looking a bit thicker around the middle these days." Emmet said and winked.

"Thanks Emmet. Maybe when you're pregnant I'll call you fat as well." Bella said dryly as she poured herself some milk.

"Good morning everyone." Carlisle called as he walked in through the back kitchen door. "Late shift at the hospital last night. How is everyone?"

The gang nodded and said their good mornings as Esme came in the kitchen followed by Alice who was crying.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed rushing to her friend's side. What's the matter?" Alice just kept crying. Esme produced a letter that she was holding and handed it to Carlisle.

"Jasper has been injured in battle. He's in hospital right now. No further information has been given, just that we would be updated when more was known." Esme said, her voice shaking.

"Oh, dear." Carlisle said as he sank down into a chair and pulled one out for Alice as well who was made to sit by Esme and Bella.

"What if he's really badly injured? What if he never comes home? Oh God. I can't live without my Jasper." Alice wailed.

"Come dear, have some tea. It will make you feel better."

Rose stood up, preparing to get the kettle when all of a sudden she gasped and clutched at her massively swollen stomach. "Oh my God...uh....I think...I think my water just broke."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at Rose's feet where there was a large puddle of fluids pooling at her heels.

"Okay, back to the hospital for me and for Rose and Emmet!" Carlisle said briskly, in full doctor mode. "Anyone else who wants to tag along can catch a taxi!

"Alice and I shall be there soon then!" Esme called as Carlisle was already heading to his car with Rosalie being carried by Emmet.

"I'll come as soon as I can Rose!" Bella called. "I need to take care of something. Esme, I'll find you guys at the hospital later. Right now I need to visit my father."

"Give the chief my best!" Esme said as she and Alice hurriedly went for their coats.

* * *

Two bus transfer's later, Bella was on the steps of her old house in the suburb area of Chicago. The familiar white shutters gave her a comforted feeling. Her father was a Chief of police in downtown, but his passion was fishing which is why he bought a house further away from civilization so to speak.

"Bella!" It's so good to see you!" Charlie said happily as he ushered her in the house, giving her a somewhat awkward hug. "You look great Bells. How are the Cullen's doing?"

"Oh, Dad, they are fine...except, Alice just got word that Jasper is injured. She's quite upset. Rose is in labor, and at the hospital now. I'm going to go over there after our visit. And Edward is...."

"I'm sorry honey. War is a terrible thing when it separates families. It's terrible in any aspect, but especially in that." Charlie said, his eyes squinting sympathetically at his daughter.

"Dad, I have to tell you something. Something....wonderful."

Charlie looked surprised and then curious. "Sure Bells. What is it?"

"Dad...well, Edward and I....are going to have a baby." Bella exhaled all the air she felt like she had been holding. She wondered what her father would say.

Charlie stood up abruptly and stared at Bella, seemingly in shock.

"Wow, Bella...that was fast. I...." He paused rubbing his mustache and a smile broke out on his face. "You mean I'm going to be a grandpa?"

Bella smiled joyfully. "Yes. You're going to be a grandpa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I actually only just found out myself a month ago."

"How far a long are you?" Charlie asked, placing his hand out tentatively. Bella smiled and put his hand on slightly rounded belly.

"Only three months. Before you get all Chief of police on me don't worry. It is a honeymoon baby Dad."

"I know Bella. Edward is a good man, and you are a smart young woman. You are going to be wonderful parents to this child." He smiled widely to himself again. "A grandfather. Pawpa, Pops, Grampsie...hmmmm no, that doesn't sound right." He continued muttering as he paced around the room.

"Dad, it was great to see you again, and I'm glad you are so happy about the baby. But, um, I should probably get to the hospital. They are expecting me. For Rose."

"Oh yeah, sure sure. Here's some bus fare Bella. Be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you or my grandchild. "He said patting her stomach once for good measure.

"Bye Dad. I'll visit agan soon!'"

"See that you do!: Bye Bells!"

* * *

"Push Rosalie. Push harder. Come on you can do it!" Carlisle's calm voice was interrupted.

"YOU BASTARD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH OVER THERE I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH MEAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Rose's screams could be heard down the hall. Emmet was pacing the waiting room like a madman, running his fingers through his hair, a trait that he and Edward endearingly shared.

"Jesus....I can't do this. I gotta go see my Rosie!" Emmet cried.

"Emmet, sit down and drink a cup of coffee for God's sake. A delivery room is no place for you right now unless you are a doctor and last time I checked the initials. M.D. did not follow your name.

"Oh I'm so excited to know what she has. I wonder if it is a boy or a girl!" Alice wondered aloud. Alice went deep into thought just then and Bella, who had arrived just in time to hear Rose curse Emmet's existance for the eight time since she was admitted, put her arm around her friend.

"Alice, you my dear, are going to be the most wonderful mother to a passel of babies I'm just sure of it!"

"Oh Bella, I hope so! Jasper and I always talked about having kids, but we just never...well, it just hadn't happened yet for us. I....I haven't told anyone this....but...."she gulped and tears started to fall. "I've miscarried. Three times. The last time was right before he left. He was devastated. So was I."

"Oh sweetheart, you'll get another chance!" Bella cried bringing her friend into a hug.

"Darling, "Esme said soothingly, "Things like this just have to take their course. Once Jasper gets back, and he will get back, you will try again. And you never know. Anything could happen. I never thought I would have another baby after Jasper, and then Edward came along. Our miracle baby. You will have your chance...EMMET WILL YOU SIT DOWN!"

"Sorry."

They all noticed that things had gotten quiet behind the closed doors of the delivery rooms hallway.

"Whatif something happened to her?"

"Emmet, look!" Bella cried pointing toward the doors which were slowly being opened by a nurse. And through those doors came a smiling Carlisle who was holding two bundles in his arms. One was wrapped in blue, the other in pink. "Congratulations son. A boy and a girl, the best of both worlds." Carlisle slowly transfered the babies to Emmets big arms. As unlikely as it would seem, it looked like Emmet was a natural. He was looking down at those two bundles of joy as if they were the only things in the world.

"Would you like to know the names? Rosie and I picked them out a long time ago. This is Sarah Esme Cullen, and this is Roger Carlisle Cullen." Esme and Carlisle beamed at the knowledge of being included in the names.

"Congratulations to you both!" Alice said and hugged Emmet. Bella followed suit as did Esme and Carlisle.

"Let's go see the proud mother. These little ones need to eat!" Carlisle said as he led the family back into the recovery room where a glowing Rose was laying. She looked exhausted but beautiful.

"Emmet!" She cried and reached out her arms to him as he came toward her with the babies. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and handed her Sara while he held onto Roger. "They are beautiful aren't they Em?" Rose asked, tears forming in her eyes. Emmet bent to kiss his wife's forehead before he said:

"They are perfect Rosie. Perfect."

"Bella, would you like to hold one?" Emmet asked. Bella was surprised by the offer. "I just figured, since you're going to be a mommy soon too, I mean, only if it's ok with Rosie." He looked to his wife. Rose smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course she can." Emmet smiled and rose slowly, handing Bella the warm, squirming body of Roger Cullen. His face was red and scrunched up, and his eyes were only slits.

"Hello Roger. I'm your Aunt Bella. You've got some pretty amazing parents over there. And you'll have plenty of playmates becasue I'm going to have a baby soon too. Welcome to the world Roger Carlisle Cullen."

AN: Hope you liked the birth of the newest Cullens. Edward is coming up next. And don't worry about Alice. Things are not always as bad as they seem. And that feisty little pixie can get through anything. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'LL EVEN PUT ON MY PUPPY DOG FACE.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello all. I'd like to give a personal shout out to several people who have put me on author/story alert which makes me HAPPY! So, picture me knocking one back for each name:

avatar1211

princesssparkle01 (extra shot for you for reviewing! Thanks so much!)

LittleShasa

dancergal911

sweetooth18

You have no idea how happy it makes me that you are enjoying "A Certain Something." I hope that you will not only continue to read but also feed my addiction with reviews. And now, on with the story!

Chapter 8: Torn Up

Edward was running forward, his gun in his hands. It was early in the morning and the sun had just barely risen when their camp had been shelled by enemy bombs. They were being attacked on all sides, on foot and in the air. They were barely holding their ground. Diptheria had gone through the camp the last two weeks and several of the men had died from it in combination with lack of proper nutrition. His feet carried him to a long row of sand bags that marked the end of their own territory and the beginnig of the enemy's area.

"Edward, I'm clear over here! Lets' go around and I'll meet you and Pete at the other side, sneak up on em like!" Danson called. They had been put in the front of the line, and were trying to surpise the enemy's first wave whom they hoped were more concerned right now with re-loading machine guns than firing. This was a hope, not a guarantee.

"Right. I'll see you on the other side Dan" Edward called. "Pete, you ready?" Pete had grown strong since he'd been at the camp with help of Edward who had taken him under his wing. They had begun a work out regime that Edward had used during his basic training and had built Peter, now affectionately known as Pete by most of the men, into a man.

"I'm always ready Edward. Here's to the girls back home!" He said and raised his gun to tap it to his helmet. Edward smiled ruefully at his eager companion and did the same and then they began their trek around the sand bags. As they squished through the mud, Edward let his thoughts stray, just for a moment on the last image he had of Bella, so strong, so proud looking of him. He wanted to live up to that image she must have had. He sighed softly to himself, thinking of how long ago that felt. But Pete must have heard him.

"You ok Edward?" Pete had stopped and had placed and arm on Edward's shoulder. Apparrantly Edward had stopped in his tracks and had been standing still.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Just thinking about a strategy move. Onward my friend." Edward nodded curtly.

"A strategy move? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Pete smirked at Edward who, manly as he wished to appear, blushed furiously.

"I wasn't thinking anything untoward. But even if I was she IS my wife. You're not even married."

"Yeah, but we will be someday. I even have the money stored away for a ring to get her. She's got the most beautiful hands. I can't wait to see that ring sparkling on her left hand!" Pete said, and his face beamed with pride.

"It's a beautiful sight." Edward conceded with a small crooked smile. " Now let's moving or Danson'll think we got shot up by the Germans, and then what kind of men would we be?"

They continued forward and reached their destination. Edward stopped and put his hand over Pete's chest stopping him from moving forward any further. They had reached a clearing in the forest, and there was no one there.

"Hey, what the hell Edward, I thought Danson said he'd meet us here?" Pete said quietly.

"He did. Something's wrong. This feels wrong to me." Edward said, his sharp green eyes scanning the open land for any sign of movement. He thought he saw something shine just over fifty feet away from him and when he raised his hand to his eyes to look the sound of a gun resounded in his ears. "GET DOWN PETE!" he shouted as he threw himself to the ground. "Pete....you ok? Pete?" No answer. Edward crawled over to his friend who was lying on his stomach only a few feet away. Gunshots kept firing and Edward immediately realized the trap for what it was. Betrayal. Danson was the leak that their General had been worried about. "Pete, he said, we've got to get out of here," Edward said rolling his friend over. But then horror gripped him. As Pete's front half was revealed to him, Edward saw the skin of his left cheek had been torn away, leaving a gaping hole splattered with blood. There was also another entry wound to Pete's chest. Gasping Edward dragged his friend as best he could back around the barrier of the sandbags.

"Pete, Pete, look at me" Edward cried slapping his friend on the other cheek.

"Dward..."

"Yeah, it's me Pete. Pete, we need to get you to a doctor. You are very badly hurt." Edward looked into his friends eyes and gulped as he saw that they were fading with the light that they usually held.

"Ed-ward. Tell- Betty..."

"No you can tell her Pete. You can tell Betty whatever you want when you're all fixed up and ready to go home." Edward said as a bomb exploded only a few feet away from them, sending debris flying all around. Edward coughed at the smoke and looked back down at his friend.

"Ed-ward....it's over. I'm dying." He rasped out, his chest rattling. He coughed suddenly from the smoke and dread came over Edward as he saw blood spill over his friend's lips. His wounds were deep. "Please....in my jacket. Betty's adress. Tell her, that I loved her...that I died loving her. Please...God...Betty..." and then his head fell like a limp rag doll to the side.

"Pete!" Edward shoook his friend. Another shell exploded. It was closer this time. "Pete wake up...wake up! God no..." Edward screamed as he grasped his friend's limp body to his chest. And then his world exploded in a burst of light. He felt a burning in his side and knew that he'd been shot. His hand came away sticky with blood. The only thought running through his mind was that he had to get back to camp to fill the General in on the Danson. With a mighty groan he heaved himself to his knees. He grabbed ahold of Pete's blood soaked jacket and fished in the pocket for the letter Pete carried around with him and then he grabbed Pete's dog tags from around his neck. Then he tore Pete's t-shirt into a long strip and wrapped it tightly around his abdomen to keep pressure on his wound. With monumental effort he forced his feet to move one in front of the other, firing over his shoulder occasionally to keep the Germans at bay. It took him an hour but he saw camp ahead and when he finally reached it, he saw things floating in front of his eyes. He ran to General Stephen's tent and stood there, his chest heaving, covered in sweat and cuts and grime from smoke. The General rose to his feet "Edward...what happened? Son?" It was fading, everything was fading in and out....his lips tried to move.

"Danson....leak. Pete killed. So sorry....didn't see the trap coming....wounded...Bella....Bella" and then Edward's world went black.

_He was standing in their trees were full of leaves and the grass was green and peppered with violets and daisies, and he was there with Bella. His head was in her lap and she was stroking her hand through his hair. He was wearing real clothes, and she looked radiantly happy as her chocolate brown orbs peered at his. "Bella."_

_ She smiled and bent to kiss his forehead. "Yes Edward?"_

_ "Am I dead?" She smiled. _

_ "What do you think?" She said. _

_ "I think that if I'm not, then this is one hell of a good dream." She laughed and he was enraptured with the sound, like the soft plunking of piano keys, and wind chimes. She was so beautiful._

_ "Yes. It would be such a lovely place to be dead. But do you think you are dead Edward?" Bella asked, her eyes more serious. _

_ "I promised you I'd come home to you Bella."_

_ "That's right Edward. Remember your promise. Come home to me." Suddenly they were across the meadow from each other. _

_ "Bella wait! Dont go!" _

_ "Come home to me Edward. It's time to wake up now."_

_ "_Edward....Edward...Private Cullen? Wake up now."

Gah! SORRY TO LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!!!!! But REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and perhaps you'll be able to find out sooner rather than later about whose voice that was. I hope you enjoyed.

LB


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok everyone. Here's the next chapter up! Sorry for not contiuing with Edward...but don't worry. You know I wouldn't kill him off. ;) Enjoy and REVIEW please! LB

Chapter 9: Great Expectations

"Ok Bella everything looks and sounds good upon exam." Carlisle said with a smile as Bella sat up from the table and re-covered her belly. "So, earlier I asked you how you were feeling as a doctor. Now I'm going to ask you as a father. How are you?"

Bella sighed and placed both hands on her belly, something that she seemed to constantly do now that she knew she was with child. "I'm...allright I suppose. I am having trouble sleeping...I keep having these terrible dreams...although there was this really good one the other night." Bella smiled at the memory.

_They were standing in their meadow in what appeared to be early fall, the leaves covering the ground while still illluminating the surrounding trees in colors of ochre, pumpkin, and crimson. Bella was wearing the red dress she wore on her wedding and Edward was standing behind her holding her close to his chest. They were watching two young children play in piles of leaves. They were a boy and a girl, both with the unmistakable Cullen bronze hair and green eyes._

Bella looked up at Carlisle with curious eyes and his expression matched hers. "What is it Bella?"

"Carlisle, I think I'm having twins." Carlisle looked a little surprised and then thoughtful. He reached for his stethascope once more and this time placed it on a different part of her belly than before. He spent quite a while with his eyes closed, just listening. Bella held her breath.

Suddenly Carlisle stood up and put away his stethascope. Turning back to her Bella caught the smile on his face. "I am aren't I." Bella asked. Carlisle nodded in assent and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You are right Bella. There are two heartbeats. I missed it before becasue number two is resting a bit behind number one and the heartbeat is fainter, but it's there. Congratulations. can't say I'm surprised. My brothers are twins, and there is a history of multiples on Esme's side as well. Are you happy?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was quiet for a moment and then looked up with tears brimming over. "Yes. So happy. I just wish Edward was here by my side. I wish I could tell him."

Carlisle sighed as he put his arm around Bella. "I'm sure you will hear from him soon sweetheart. In the meantime, lets get you home. You look exhausted" Bella nodded and Carlisle left to let Bella change back into her clothing. It had been over two months since she had found out about her pregnancy and she was now four months along. Her belly was showing quite prominently already. There was no hiding her condition anymore. She slipped her altered dress on over her body and zipped it up with difficulty over her belly and breasts, both of which were growing by the day it seemed. She sighed. That meant shopping with Alice. But there was also another worry. Bella hadn't hear from Edward in almost two months. She feared that like her brothers-in-law, he had suffered some kind of injury or sickness. Everyday, rain, wind, or snow, Bella waited at the mailbox despite Esme's protests that she would catch cold, and everyday, she returned empty handed. It was beginning to take it's toll. ________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Gah! I'm sorry….i'm finally back! I lost inspiration with this story for a while, but I think that I finally found my muse again. Thank you to any new readers who have discovered this story and decided to follow it, and thanks to anyone who has decided to stick with "A Certain Something". Much appreciated. And now, reminders, reminders….I OWN NOTHING….well, I own a few things, but SM owns the characters, the story…you know the drill. ENJOY!**

Chapter 10: Out of the Fog

There was a sickly smell around him. He felt oddly warm considering he was lying in a tent on the battlefield. Peter….Peter's dead, he thought. Voices were all around him, mostly feminine. Where the hell am I? Am I dead? He remembered a dream that felt as if it had taken place ages ago. He was in a field and he was with Bella. She had told him to wake up.

"Wake up now Edward" came a female voice from the left of him. Edward tried to open his eyes, his lids felt stuck together with glue and his tongue felt like it had taken up residence in the Sahara desert.

"B….Bella…Bella?" he rasped.

He heard a gentle tinkling laugh that reminded him briefly of Alice and opened his eyes to see a woman wearing a white nurse's cap on her curly red hair. "No silly. I'm Jill. You've been out of it for a long time my friend. How do ya feel?"

"Ugh….like I've been hit by a truck. What happened? Where am I?" he rasped looking around him and realizing he was in some sort of a hospital.

"Well, that's hard to say," Jill replied pouring him a cup of water from a glass pitcher next to his bed, "I could say you were in a hospital in Rouen, France, or I could say that you were in living hell. We're occupied, Monsieur. By Germans. They took over the city weeks ago after the armistice."

"The armistice? When the hell did that happen? And…wait, you're french?" He asked.

Again came the tinkling laugh. "Oui monsieur. Not all of us speak only french." He noticed then that she had a slight accent.

"Your English is very good." he replied feeling around on his bed. "Hey, do you know where my uniform is? I have my things in the coat pocket…letters. From Bella.

"Is that your wife?" Jill asked, digging in a bag next to the bed. "You've been mentioning her in your sleep. You two must be newlyweds. You are, very passionate with your dreams."

Edward blushed and wondered what kind of dreams he had been having. He took the stack of letters that she handed him and was disappointed to see that there didn't appear to be any new mail.

"You will get out of here soon. You are too injured now to be in the war." Jill said, a gentle look on her face.

"What happened to me?

"You were shot several times in the field. Your general sent you here, and when you arrived, I remember you were barely alive. You almost died. We had to take you into surgery right away. You are recovering nicely though. But you will not be able to fight anymore. You will probably always have a limp. Your knee was shattered from the bullet and shrapnel. We did our best to repair it, but, we are not perfect. We hope to have you up and walking soon. And then, your release from the hospital. Then your military will decide what to do. My guess is you'll be sent home."

Home. To Bella, and Mom and Dad. He wondered if Rose had had her babies yet, what they looked like. He wondered if Emmet and Jasper had come home.

"Oh, by the way," Jill said as she turned to the door, someone has been asking about you. I shall have him brought in to see you. _Bon nuit _Edward."

Edward sat back against the hospital issued pillows and could not believe his luck at being alive, his disappointment to still be in France, and his sadness for Peter. He rifled through the letters to find the picture of Betty that he'd grabbed just before he'd been shot. She was pretty. Not nearly as beautiful as his Bella, but Peter had certainly picked a good one. She looked happy in the photograph, and a lump formed in Edward's throat when he thought about how he would have to follow through with his promise to Peter. How the hell do you tell a woman that you watched their boyfriend die?

Suddenly the door to the hall opened again and Edward's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw who was being wheeled into the room.

"Mother of God…"

**SORRY! But you know you'll get an update soon. I'm on a kick now, and more is on its way. I'll get back to Bella and the rest of the Cullen's in the next chapter, but don't worry. You'll find out who the mystery person is. Any guesses? Oh…and one more thing…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**LB**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers…hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry it was a cliffy…don't worry. I'll update with Edward again soon. For now, back to Bella's side of things. See you at the bottom! LB**

Chapter 11: Yours Truly

The air was beginning to warm up as the months of winter died out and spring was on it's way. It was now April in Chicago and small buds were beginning to appear on the trees. At 4:00 the streets were crowded with people going to and from their homes, back from the market, out for an afternoon. Bella Cullen stood at the mailbox at the gate of the Cullen home as she did every day at this time, waiting for a letter from Edward; a wait that had proved to be futile for months. Now five months along with the twins, her wool coat was pulling across her swollen belly and her feet hurt from standing for so long. She saw the mail man coming down the street and her heart began to beat faster with fear and hope put together in one. This could be it. This could be the day that she would hear from her husband. It could also be another crush to the soul. Every day that the mail came, absent with word from her soldier overseas, Bella felt herself die a little bit inside. Alice and Esme tried to cheer her up with shopping trips for new clothes that she seemed to be growing out of at an alarming pace, and Rose would always offer her twins to Bella to hold and love. But none of it mattered in the end.

The young man with his bag full of mail came closer and saw Bella at the mailbox. He smiled and nodded hello and with a sad shrug shook his head. "Sorry Miss. Nothing today. Maybe tomorrow?" That was always his reply. Maybe tomorrow. Bella walked inside with the bundle of bills and other bits of mail in her arms. Shutting the door to the kitchen with a bang she sat down at the table and sighed, crossing one leg over her knee to rub her swollen ankle to gain some relief.

"Nothing today?" Alice said as she walked in to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Bella looked up from her foot and shook her head sadly.

"Nothing for either of us I'm afraid." Bella bit her lip as she continued to massage her ankle. "Alice, I'm afraid he'll never come back. What if he never comes back? How can I do this on my own?" Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she swiped at them frustratedly. She felt like all she did was cry nowadays. Hormones.

"Sweetheart, have some faith. I'm scared too. But think of those babies you have in there!" Alice said kneeling next to her sister-in-law placing a small hand on the swell of her abdomen. "Whatever happens, these two lives are a part of you AND Edward. You will always have that. No one, no war, no accident can take that away."

"I miss him so." Bella said. "I'm so tired. I think I'm just going to go read a while."

Bella stood and waddled to her bedroom, well, Edward's bedroom that was now hers. She sat down at the desk and opened the top drawer and pulled out a stack of envelopes, all unopened and sent back to her. They were her letters that she had written faithfully everyday…all returned. She kept them because she had to have hope that one day Edward would be home to read them, that he would read of her discovery that she was with child, read of her joy at finding she was carrying twins, read of her fear that he would never return, and most of all, read of the love she had for him in her heart that never died out.

She took up her paper and pen and began to write. She wrote every day, knowing that even though it was perhaps futile, and she would only get a returned envelope, that maybe this one would reach him.

_Dearest Edward,_

_It's been so long since I've heard from you. I miss you. I miss your handwriting on the page in front of me, letting me know that somewhere out there you are thinking of me, of home. I visited Charlie the other day. We had lunch and talked about you and the babies. They are growing more and more each day it seems. I look at myself in the mirror and I cannot believe how big I am getting. I wish you were here to hold me, to touch my belly where our children are growing, to have you kiss me there and tell them you are their father, and that you love them. They kick all the time now. When it first happened I thought something was wrong, but then when I realized what it was I was filled with this unexplainable joy…this movement inside me….it made it so much more real! I wonder what they will look like. Will they have your hair and eyes? I hope so. I dream about holding two green eyed, bronze haired children, hearing their baby talk and seeing them grow with you by my side. Where are you Edward? Are you okay? Why haven't you written or received my letters? Please don't be dead. I need you too much. Come home to me Edward. We need you._

_All my love and devotion,_

_Bella Cullen_

Putting her pen down she moved to the bed where she lay on her back, her stomach rising up like a mountain above her full, round breasts. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her belly, moving them until she felt a kick. "Hello there baby. How is it in there? Warm and safe?" She smiled at the small, fluttering movements within her stomach and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Esme opened the door and looked in on her daughter-in-law resting on the bed. She sighed and closed the door as softly as she could so as not to wake her. She walked into the study to find Carlisle reading a medical journal and cleared her throat. "Hello darling. How's the work going?" she asked, making her way behind him to rub his shoulders.

"Aw, Esme, it's fine as usual. It was a long morning at the hospital. Emmett and Rose came by to have the twins checked on. They are growing fast and doing just fine. How are things here? How are Alice and Bella?" he asked as he turned his chair and brought his wife into his lap where she rested comfortably.

"Well, Alice is doing as well as can be expected, considering we have heard nothing of Jasper's condition since the initial letter. But I'm more worried about Bella. She waits out there every day by that mailbox and nothing ever comes. And she is always so tired. I'm worried she isn't well."

"Well," Carlisle mused, "part of that could be the pregnancy. Carrying twins is no easy task. But, it can't help that she is so worried all the time. We must find out what is going on over there…with both Jasper and Edward. I'll write to one of my doctor friends in the military. He may be able to shed some light on things."

_"You are so beautiful Bella." Edward's hands swept through her long brown hair as he bent to kiss her. They were laying on a picnic blanket in their meadow and it was the height of summer, the trees green and the grass fresh and soft. His mouth was warm on hers and his hands pressed her to him with passionate force, kissing her as if her were a starving man devouring the first meal after a long fast. "It's been so long my love, I love the way you feel beneath me. How much I have missed this darling." he moaned in her ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_"Edward, I missed you, I missed you so. You were gone so long. "_

_"But I came back didn't I? "_

_"Yes you promised you'd come back and you did. You came back."_

_The trees began to change, their branches losing leaves, and it was spring again, the buds only having just formed. Bella stood in the meadow alone, or so she thought. "Edward! Where did you go? Edward where are you?"_

_"I'm here Bella" She felt two hands slide around her body. "I'm alive. I'm coming home to you love. I'm coming home." His voice faded and then Bella was alone. The meadow grew dark and she became fearful._

_"Edward? Edward! Come back! Come back! Please come back!" She sunk to her knees and sobbed into the grassy floor of the meadow. "Come back!"_

"Bella! Bella wake up darling!" It was Carlisle's voice. She was in bed and drenched in sweat, tears running down her face. "Bella calm down. It was only a dream."

"No! He was there! I saw him…he was there! He's alive. Carlisle he's alive somewhere out there! I just know it! I just have to believe it! Oh God…" she broke down into Carlisle caring arms.

"I know that you are right Bella. Our dreams are strange things, and perhaps this dream was Edward's way of letting you know that things will be okay. But you need to rest now, be calm. For you and the babies. Too much stress is not good for them or you. Go to sleep now Bella. We will all be here for you in the morning.

And Bella, with Carlisle at her side, fell into a dreamless sleep.

**OK! Hope that one was good. I am going to get back to Edward in Chapter 12, but I wanted to get back to Bella because I enjoy writing from her point of view. I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! Keep em coming! They feed my addiction to feedback!**

**LB**


	12. Chapter 12:

**I have to preface this new chapter with a very very large apology for being so sporadic with this story. i can assure you all that A Certain Something is not going to be a story that does not get finished. Due to many financial issues, personal issues, and job related issues, i've been away from the fanficiton community for a while, but now I'm back and hopefully here to stay with some fresh ideas, a new outlook, and definitely more chapters of this story on the way. If you are new, please enjoy the story. If you are a devoted follower, thanks for your patience and read on folks! See you at the bottom. LB**

Chapter12: Revelations

Edward placed his hand upon his chest that was heaving with shock and emotion. The man that had been wheeled into his room looked at him with a half quirked smile that the brothers shared.

"Long time no see brother." Jasper said. His voice was hoarse, and he looked pale and thin…very thin. "Jasper….Holy Mother of God, what are you doing here? And where have you been? We've all been worried sick!"

"Yeah, I figured you would be. I wanted to write but I was unable to for a very long time. I was wounded in my lower back and then contracted pneumonia. I was pretty bad off there for a while. Didn't think I'd ever make it back. But, I've got my papers. As long as my lungs are clear today the doc says I can leave. Now, the better question is, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were safe at home going to Northwestern University Medical School by now."

Edward looked down at his hands sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I guess I thought this was a better use for my time. Guess I was a fool. I can't believe I chose to enlist. I hurt a lot of people. They were very mad at me for my choice. I can't really blame them." Edward sighed remembering the night he'd informed them all…how sad and hurt Bella had looked, how frightened his mother's eyes seemed.

"It's not a choice I would have made for myself. My choose was made for my by good old Uncle Sam. Why'd you do it Edward?" Jaspers eyes, soft and compassionate as always brought tears to Edwards eyes so that they stung. His chest grew tight with emotion and his voice broke when he spoke.

"I was foolish. And rash. We had no word from either of you for so long. I felt so useless sitting there on my ass filling out applications for college when my brothers were out there fighting the good fight. I felt like I needed to do something, be a part of this whole thing. Now I've lost everything. My family's trust, my schoolwork…my wife."

"Wait just a minute…your wife! Are you telling me you married Bella and then shipped yourself out here? I'm your brother, and as your brother I have to tell you that you are a complete ass." In his woe, Edward missed the brotherly irony in Jasper's voice and berated himself more.

"I know, I know!" Edward sighed throwing his hands up into the air, wincing as his erratic movement jostled his injured leg. "I'm sorry. But I thought I was being honorable." He then looked into his brother's eyes and found the mirth waiting there and they both smiled with an understanding that can only come from blood.

Jasper chuckled and looked fondly at Edward for a few minutes in silence. "Well, I can't say that I mind you being here. It's nice to see a familiar face. I've been awfully lonely here all by myself with nothing but the nurses for company. My hospital bedmate is a frenchman who doesn't speak a word of English, and my limited knowledge of french is not exactly helpful. From what I gather his name is George and he hates the hospital food."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you alive!" Edward said, placing a hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Believe me it was no easy task staying that way. So….have you heard anything from home? How are Mom and Dad? What is Bella up to now? And…" he paused looking more serious, "How's Alice?"

Edward turned and fished in the pocket of his jacket hanging from the post of the cot and retrieved the last letter he'd had from Bella. He fingered the worn edges of the paper and smiled slightly at seeing the familiar curving handwriting. "This is the last letter I received. I haven't heard anything in a long while."

Jasper eagerly took the paper and his eyes scanned it hopefully. But Edward knew there was nothing relating to Alice in the words on that paper. "I'm sorry. If I had known that I'd eventually meet up with you, I'd have written with questions!"

Jasper shrugged defeatedly but smiled. "You know something, we're gonna be out of here soon anyway and on our way back to the good old US of A. Then I'll see my Alice. I just hope she's ok." He sighed and Edward looked at him quizzically, waiting for Jasper to explain. His older sibling's face had suddenly grown very very serious. "We…" his voice cracked and he pressed a finely boned fist up to his lips for a moment while he regained some composure, "We were trying for a baby. Alice has wanted a child for her whole life, and me, well, I can't wait to be a father! So, we started trying right away. And, well, she got pregnant right away," he paused, and Edward felt his heart sink. "But, something happened…and she…we lost the baby. It happened again about two months later, right before I had to go away. I felt so….helpless you know?" He looked at his brother for some sign of agreement. "All I could do was tell her that it would be ok. But I know that words sometimes aren't enough. She's been though a lot. It broke my heart to see her face when the doc gave her the news the first time. Going through it again was torture."

Edward sighed and placed a firm hand on his brother's arm for some reassurance. "Jas, I know that you and Alice will make wonderful parents. So, when do we get out of here and get back to our women?"

As if on cue the doctor followed by the red headed nurse Edward had seen earlier came into the room and stood before Edward's bed. "Good afternoon. Well, it seems that we have two Cullen men here in our fine hospital." the doctor said with a warm smile. "My name is Dr. Antwerp and I am so glad that the both of you are safe and recovering. Edward," he said adjusting his glasses and looking at the charts in his hands, "You were in a coma for a while and while you took some significant damage to your leg, the rest of you appears to be just fine. I have your note of leave from the United States Army and you will be on a plane to England this saturday." Edwards heart took a giant leap inside of his chest at the prospect of perhaps arriving home in less than a week! Perhaps he would get to see his Bella before Easter. The doctor smiled widely and looked at Jasper. "Well son, how're the lungs today?" He got out his stethoscope and placed it against Jasper's chest and back. "Hmm, they sound much much better. Your improvement is a very good sign. A very good sign, And with my letter of approval, you will be able to return home with your brother it seems."

Jasper shouted with glee and shook hands with the doctor. "Thanks for all your work doc. If it weren't for you I don't know if I'd still be ticking over here." He turned to Jill and smiled as she handed him and Edward their uniforms. "Jillian, I have to say that I know of no finer woman outside of my own family. Thank you for what you did these past months, and thank you for reuniting me with my brother."

_"Ah mon Dieu, ca c'est n'est pas important. Vouz etes mon ami tous les jours. Merci beaucoup _Jasper." Jill replied reaching behind Edward to fluff his pillows.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. I'm going home. He turned to Jasper and said, "Saturday can't come fast enough. Hey, do you think I could get a pen and paper around here somewhere? I'd like to write to Bella that I am coming home."

"Certainly. I shall have that brought to you. Would you also like me to move Jasper in here with you? I would only assume that brothers as close as you are want to be together for the remainder of your time here."

"Yes please, and if you wouldn't mind some paper for me as well, now that I am strong enough, I need to write to my Alice." Jasper said regretting the copious amount of time he spent convalescing.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I have not heard from you in a very long while though I am sure it is not because you have grown unfaithful. I have been in too many different places and for too little time. I am so sorry, my love, that I have not written, but you see, I was sick. Something horrible happened and I was sent to the hospital here. But I am better now, and I shall not spare you the news any longer. Darling, I'm coming home! And you'll never guess, Jasper was here at the hospital with me! He and I will be sailing into New York harbor next Wednesday and then our bus should be arriving at about 5 o'clock on Friday morning. The time for our parting and our sorrow is now over and we can begin our life together as man and wife. And I swear upon my soul I'll never leave you again. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms again. Give my love to mom and dad and our sisters. _

_All my love,_

_Private Edward Cullen_

With a lick and a seal the letter was put into the outgoing mail pile along with Jasper's long awaited one, and the two men began to talk of plans for the future.

Little did Edward know, a pair of familiar and sinister eyes was watching.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers, this chapter will be split into two parts. All will be revealed in the writing. Enjoy! Oh, and even though I now own my very first car, it unfortunately didn't come with an Edward attached. Damn. LB**

Chapter 13 Part 1: Sinister

It was first day of training and Edward Cullen and Danson Provitch were in the same company. They were both leaders, both magnetic, and both came from very strong backgrounds. Both of them had girls back home, and it was a point upon which they could empathize together. Danson's belle was named Regina and the two had been together since high school. Their senior dance had been more of a goodbye dance for them as Danson's draft notice had come just a few days before. He was devastated about having to go, and Regina wouldn't eat for days after she found out. They vowed to make it through together and Regina promised to write every day.

"I'll be waiting for you Danny. I love you and will be carrying you in my heart." she had whispered to him as they said their goodbyes. His heart had felt heavy as he'd kissed her hard then walked away and onto the bus. The days went on and on and one hour seemed to last a lifetime. And while they had been at basic training, the mail would come everyday with letters, care packages, photographs, news clippings, and even locks of hair from their women back home. But everyday no letter came for Danson. He watched Edward receive letter after letter from his wife. Bella was her name. A brunette just like Regina. Every time he saw Edward take Bella's pictureout and admire it he wished with all his heart that he'd remembered to take a picture of his Gina with him.

About three weeks after their departure to Europe, Danson got a letter from Regina, the first one to come. When he heard the mail man call his name his heart flew into his throat and his pulse became a throbbing in his veins. She'd finally written! He grabbed the white envelope eagerly and took a moment to caress the gentle curving handwriting on the front. Gina's writing, it was a beautiful sight to him, a sight from home. Hmmmm, he bet it smelled just like her too and he ripped it open excitedly, wondering what she'd been up to since he'd left, and hoping she was well. His eyes scanned the few lines that were written…

_Dear Danny,_

_So sorry for my late letter. I've received all of yours. I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. A lot has changed. I don't know how to be alone, andI don't want to be alone. And since I don't even know what will happen to you over there,whether you will even come back, I've decided I can't do this. Freddy Marconi just got accepted into Northwestern University and will be staying in America…and he's asked me to marry him. I'm marrying Freddy because I want a life I can count on. I just don't feel like I can count on anything having to do with this war. I'm so sorry Danny. I know this is no way to tell you. I really do love you. There aren't any good words to say. I won't be writing anymore. I'm going to move on._

_Regretfully,_

_Regina_

Danson stayed still for a very long time, his hands clutching the thin paper in his hands. He stared at the words and felt his eyes begin to prickle up with tears, and his heart begin to freeze over. He'd done everything for his Gina and he'd thought she'd felt the same. His mistake. His breathing became labored and his head felt very heavy as if it were weighted down with water. There was a ringing in his ears. His hands grew tense and with a seething look he crumpled up Gina's letter and tossed it to the ground. Looking up he saw Edward with Bella's latest letter and the whole gang gathered around him enjoying the stories from home and also enjoying teasing Edward about how overtime he'd read aloud his cheeks would be red from blushing. He hated Edward now. He hated him for his happiness. He hated this whole goddamn thing. It was then that Danson decided that he didn't care whose side he was on anymore. Danson wasn't going to do anything for anyone but himself. It no longer mattered to him what was right and what was wrong, and from that day on the lines between the two became blurred for him.

Flash Forward:

In the same hospital that Edward and Jasper met up, so did Danson find himself with an injured collar bone and a burned off hand. Yes he'd paid dearly for his betrayal, but it had only served to make him more bitter towards life. And seeing Edward so happy after he'd thought he'd gotten rid of him, gotten rid of Edwards' happiness like his had been destroyed, there he was having all he luck in the world. "Well, we'll just see about that."

That evening, two envelopes disappeared from the outgoing mail box. One new one appeared and was sent out with the morning mail.

Chapter 13 Part 2: Silenced

"Bella!" came the high pitched voice from the library doorway, "You know you shouldn't be doing that! Let me help you!" Alice hurried over to Bella who had been balancing precariously on a ladder to reach a certain book. "You're going to get yourself killed. Why on earth didn't you ask for help?" Alice asked as she led Bella down the ladder cautiously.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at her dear friend who well meaning as she was, was beginning to be a "hoverer". "Alice, sweetheart, I'm fine. I was holding on. For God's sake I'm pregnant not an invalid!" she said and she placed a hand on her belly as if affirming that to herself.

Alice made a tutting sound with her tongue and said: "You are silly Bella. All the family and servants in the world and you still go out of your way to do everything yourself. What is it that you were looking for anyway?"

Bella waddled over to the green leather couch and sat down slowly. It was a great task for her to sit down nowadays, but an even greater task to get up! Her belly had just kept on growing and it was a wonder to her that her body could change and stretch any more! But at only five months along she still had some time before the twins would be born. She couldn't' imagine how big she would be at that time…at a time when hopefully she would be able to share the joys and woe's of her pregnancy with Edward. He would certainly be home by then. "I was just looking for a newer copy of Pride and Prejudice. I'm tired of Wuthering Heights and my Pride and Prejudice book was ruined in the bath some time ago." She smiled sheepishly rubbing her belly with an affectionate manner. "I suppose I did look rather silly. I'm enormous!"

"You're just as tiny as ever. It's really only your belly that has grown. And your bosom I suppose. But you know Edward will think you are beautiful no matter what you look like! And at least you're stylish thanks to me. " Alice beamed at her friend whom she had only grown closer to as the months since New Years had passed. They took walks together with Esme, and they became expert babysitters for the twins when Rosalie and Emmet wanted to take a breath now and again. This afternoon it was an Easter celebration and the whole family was getting together for a nice lunch and some good times. The yard had already been decorated and Carlisle had been very possessive about his Easter egg hiding. It was a tradition in the family for him to hide the eggs and then be the score keeper. Bella was looking forward to some festivities, for the mood had been low for a while, and anything having to do with Jasper and Edward was consciously ignored.

"Thanks Alice. You always know how to make me feel lovely even when I'm feeling fat blob. Thanks sis." She smiled wryly and patted Alice on her spiky head.

"Of course!" Alice smiled. "Now, lets go see if Esme needs any help with the egg salad. It's the one thing she won't let the cook do!"

"Oh, that's ok Alice. I think I'll actually take a walk in the garden. Don't worry, I think Carlisle has finished with the egg hiding!"

Alice went on to the kitchen to help Esme and Bella heaved herself up from the sofa with only some minor difficulty. As she stood up she gasped when she felt the twins do a complete flip flop inside of her and she giggled at the strange sensation. It was not a bad feeling when the babies moved, just odd. She placed her hand on the right side of her belly where she knew one of the twins was pressing against. Rubbing her swollen abdomen she waddled out to the garden and took a deep breath of spring air. Being pregnant, she somehow felt more in tune with everything around her. She smiled when she saw Carlisle puttering around the garden. "Care for some company?" She called.

Carlisle stood and brushed his hands off gently on a towel and came over to Bella to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. It was one of those purely Carlisle things to do and it made Bella grin. "How are my three new additions to the family doing?" He said motioning to Bella and the swell of chid beneath her dress.

Bella giggled and replied, "We're fine. Just very active today!" and as if they heard and understood the twins decided to have a water ballet inside of her.

"Hey all!" Came a voice from the back gate. "I hope we're not late!" Rosalie and Emmet came through the gate with their twins in the buggy. "Sorry for taking so long in getting here. One of us kept getting distracted by the radio," she threw a pointed look at Emmet who shrugged. "Sorry Rosie! They were playing my favorite show, the mystery one with the spooky music. That one always gets me thinking. Keeps the noggin sharp. Bella, how are you? You've grown!"

"Thanks! It seems like I get bigger everyday. It's good to see you guys as well. How have you been? It's been about a month!"

"Yes," said Rose, "It's been a tad busy at our house. But things are calming down now. Bella, can I talk to you for a little while? In private?"

"Of course! We can go to my room if you like."

"That sounds great. Emmy, will you take the twins? They've been fed so they should be quiet for a while at least."

"Sure Rosie. Have a good talk. "

The girls made their way into the house and into Bella's room where Rose made the point of closing the door after them. Bella eased herself onto the bed and looked expectantly at her sister.

"Come on Rose, I can tell you have something on your mind. What's going on?"

Rose sat down on the wicker desk chair and twisted her fingers nervously for a moment and then looked up with a blush to her cheeks, "Bella, I'm pregnant."

"But that's wonderful! You guys are great parents to the twins. Why do you seem so upset? Does Emmet not want more children?" Bella asked, noticing her friends' distress.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, "We definitely are happy and want as many kids as the house can hold! That's definitely not the problem. I'm a little….well, a lot worried about telling Alice. I know how hard it has been for her since Jasper left and the miscarriages before that. I know she was happy for you and Edward, but I'm worried that this might really send her over the edge. Do you think I should wait to tell her?"

Bella sighed. She hadn't thought about it that way. Rose was right. Alice was usually an upbeat person, and she normally took things in her stride, but she was particularly sensitive to the baby issue right now. "Rose, as much as we would like to shield Alice or anyone in our family from things that might upset them, this is a wonderful thing in the long run. I'm sure that even though it will bother her, Alice will be thrilled for you. She'll want to plan a shower of course. Alice is strong. But, you may want to tell her in private first so that it's not a crazy family moment when she hears the news for the first time."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "Your're right. Ugh, I'd never ever want to hurt her, and to tell you the truth Emmet and I were very surprised with this pregnancy."

Bella cocked her eyebrow. "Uh, sure you were. Rose, I don't know any other two people who are in their marriage bed more that you and Emmet. I'm surprised you weren't pregnant as soon as the twins were out!"

The two girls talked for a few more minutes and then Rose decided to pull Alice aside and talk with her.

"Emmet, don't shovel the food in your mouth like that!" Esme exclaimed just as Emmet was piling more egg salad onto his very full plate. "Thorry Mom. Ith jut the egg thalad's tho good…!" He mumbled with his mouth full to bursting. Esme rolled her eyes at her son's antics although she did appreciate that he enjoyed her egg salad.

"Well," said Carlisle, "This will be our first Easter with Bella in the family. So, welcome Bella, I hope you find the golden egg this afternoon, but mark my words it's hidden very well." Carlisle chuckled.

"Ugh, last year it was impossible to find!" exclaimed Alice. She seemed to have reacted fine to Rose's news, thought Bella. She looked pleased as punch to know a secret that is.

"Ahem, since were' all together, Emmet and I have something we'd like to share with you…" Rose smiled at Emmet who had calmed down a bit now that he wasn't 'starving'. "Well, as you all know the twins are three months old now. And it seems that pretty soon Sara and Roger will have a new sibling. I'm having another baby!" Rose squealed.

Esme wiped her eyes with her napkin, "Congratulations dear! I'm so happy for the both of you! Another grandchild!"

"What wonderful news!" Carlisle said as he stood to hug Rose and Emmet. "You're making me feel quite old, now, pretty soon I'll be a grandfather to five grandchildren! I may have to take up a sport to keep in shape for them all!"

"Nonsense Dad, you're in great shape." Emmet said smiling. "Don't you think mom?"

"You don't have to tell me that. "Esme smirked which caused Emmet to roll his eyes.

"Eeewwww, Mom! That is inappropriate."

"Oh, Emmet, your'e one to talk about that subject!" Bella joked and laughter ensued as Emmet attempted to explain himself.

The family adjourned to the garden and just as the hunt for the golden egg was about to begin, they noticed a man standing at the gate. A man in uniform.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, and the family went silent. She looked at Alice who looked back fearfully and came to link arms with her sister-in-law. Together they walked to the fence, Esme behind them. "Good afternoon sir," said Bella. "Can I help you with something?"

Bella noticed the man looked as if he'd recently come home, his face had some scarring and to her dismay she saw he only had part of one arm. The other part seemed to have been removed…or blown off she thought with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Are you Mrs. Edward Cullen?" The man asked, his voice curt.

"I am". Bella's heart was thumping wildly in her chest and all at once she felt like her lifeblood had drained out of her extremities. With a limp hand she took the letter he was holding out to her.

"It is from the hospital in France. I am so very sorry ma'am. Your husband died with honor." With a salute and a quick nod of his head, the man turned and walked away…leaving the family in shocked silence.

Bella's head began to shake back and forth. "It's some kind of joke. It's just a joke. Just a trick. He can't be dead. He can't be….Oh….my…God…" Her whole body shaking she tore open the envelope.

_To The Family of Private Edward Cullen_

_ The inures that Private Cullen sustained in battle were to severe to repair. After exhausting all of our medical abilities he passed away on April 9, 1942 at zero eight hundred hours. _

_Saint Anne De Mer Hospital, Annecy, France_

The paper fell slowly to the ground. All was silent. No sound came from Bella's mouth. Esme, with tears streaming down her face caught Bella as she slumped to the ground, her hands still held stiff out in front of her. There were no words. Suddenly the cry of a baby broke the silence and Rosalie grasped Sara to her body as she shook with sobs. They all stood by. There was nothing to be done.

**Ugh…ok. I know….just hang in there with me. REVIEW PWEEEEASE! **

**LB**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so now that i've been moving right along here with this story, i'd like to thank my new reviewers Lowana, and one dedicated reader from before my hiatus MissMartha. Thanks for your support as always. This chapter is going to be a little bit of information just because I feel like some things need to be laid out so that the story can continue as I've planned. Thanks all for being readers! And if you've just dropped in, welcome. LB**

Chapter 14: Tangled Web

Danson turned away from the fancy house with the lovely people whose world had just been shattered. His heart pounded in his chest and the stump where his forearm used to be ached with a phantom pain that would not go away. He shuddered even though the air was warm and the sun was bright. There were dueling forces in his body, his heart telling him with satisfaction that he'd competed one part of his plan. His brain was sending out a million warning signals that this was going to far, but he ignored it. Danson had had far to many rational decisions go the wrong way lately. He decided to stick with his gut. But wait, now what was he to do when perfect, healthy, Edward Cullen really came home? Then all of his hard work, escaping the hospital, and arriving in Chicago the day before Edward would be ruined and fruitless. He'd just have to take care of that now wouldn't he.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the family room, their arms wrapped around each other, in shock that a time of such joy and celebration with their family had been turned into a heartbreaking nightmare. What were they to do now? Carlisle had already notified the funeral home and a date for Edward's military services was picked. The wake would be tomorrow. Esme dully watched as the maid showed here several options for outfits. "Oh Carlisle." She said mournfully. "I just cannot even believe it. My son! My son! It is unthinkable." Esme's voice shook and her eyes burned with salty tears that ran down her cheeks. She looked hollow. Her husband of so many years looked at her with a mixture of compassion and tragic understanding.

"I wish, my love, that I could give you an answer that made sense. I wish that I could make some kind of sense out of it," he sighed, stroking her hair as he pulled hair as he pulled her body against his, "but that's is my organized, rational, doctor brain trying to see this in a way that is impossible to see death. This war has changed so many lives. I fear it will change many more before it is over." The two sat in relative silence for quite a while, listening to the soft sound of the radio in the background. Rose and Emmet were in the kitchen, Sara and Roger fed and asleep long ago. They were making the kind of small talk you make when something very very terrible has happened to you, and you feel lucky that you've been spared.

Alice came down from her room and sat with them for a while. She smiled softly and sadly and several big tears escaped her eyes. "This is awful." she said.

"I agree." said Rose, her hands gripping her cup of tea, "I can't even believe it. Edward…."

"I wish there was more that I could do." Emmet said. Alice sighed and shook her head,

"There's nothing to be done. We just need to carry on. I am afraid that task will be hardest for Bella. She didn't even want me in the room. She said she just wanted to be alone. "

Esme and Carlisle walked into the kitchen arm in arm. "We're heading off to bed. It's been a very upsetting evening for all of us. We'll see you in the morning dears." Esme said softly and she and her husband retreated up the stairs. Carlisle decided to peek in on Bella, knowing that sometimes when you want to be alone is the time you need others that love you the most.

Bella was laying on her side, her arms wrapped around the swell of her children within her. She was not crying. She was not moving. Nothing mattered anymore. Her world had ended. She heard the door open and Carlisle come in. She knew it was him. She almost didn't have the energy to acknowledge his presence, but she slowly turned her head. "Leave me alone please." She said.

"Why? So that you can feel sorry for yourself alone? I'd much rather do that with someone by my side who loves me. I know that Edward was your world. He was mine too. All of my children are, and you are one of my children even if it is by marriage. So I want to let you know that we are all here for you. " He placed his gentle hand on Bella's back and though she stiffened at first she relaxed into in in moments.

"I'm sorry Carlilse. I feel like there's nothing to live for. I know I shouldn't feel that way. Edward would not have wanted me to be so sad. But I just can't help it. How can I go on in a world where he doesn't exist? How can I raise his children. What am I supposed to do? Marry another man? Fall in love with someone else? There is no one else. There was always only Edward. And now he's gone."

Carlisle mused on what she said for a few moments, knowing the heartbreak she was feeling. "It is true. Edward would not want you to throw away your life for the memory of him. But he would also understand your pain. I'm sure that if the situation were reversed he'd have his own period of mourning. But we do have to be strong. You have to keep those babies, his legacy, safe inside of you until they are born. "

"You're right. I know you're right. I'd like to be alone now if you don't mind. I'm so very tired."

"Of course. It's been a long day. Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

No one in the house got any sleep that night.

The Next Day

It was sunny as sunny could be out on the day of Edward Cullen's wake. Bella was dressed in a simple black empire waist dress that cut just under her full breasts and flowed down over her expanding belly. Her normally loose hair was gathered into a modest bun and her velvet hat had a veil covering half of her face. The wake was sad. The casket just a shell, she knew, for the body would not be returned for weeks, the flowers perfume too strong, the guest's platitudes and comforting words too sickly sweet and unwelcome. The best part of the day had been seeing her father.

"You look good Bella." He had said, taking her arm as they admired some family photos of Edward. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, and it was all a father needed to say to his daughter. She had rested her head on his shoulder and cried. Now she stood in the back garden once more, the breeze blowing against her skin feeling like summer just around the corner. She made her way slowly to the bench under the oak tree and sat herself down, seeing the golden egg nestled in a flowerpot next to the bench. She smiled ruefully to herself and placed a hand on her belly.

"Oh Edward…I miss you. It was all just beginning for us. You never even got to know that you were going to be a father. You would have been such a wonderful father. And now…I'll be alone." Bella's tears came down her cheeks in a rush. She had spent so much time thinking about Edward's death that she realized an hour had passed and she rose to go inside when suddenly a familiar soft voice came from behind her.

"Bella…" She froze, her body and her senses recognizing the voice, but her mind and heart not wanting to believe it could be true. Slowly and with purpose, she turned around to see Edward standing at the gate, his rucksack on his back, and a cane in one hand. "I'm home." Came the hoarse voice once more, and in an instant Bella was running as fast as her pregnant body would go into his arms once more as if nothing could be greater, no moment sweeter and more poignant than this. And also, more unbelievable. Her mind was in a tizzy as her heart beat wildly in her chest at feeling his strong warm arms around her again after so long. She kissed him greedily and her arms gripped his body impossibly tight, for she never wanted to let him go again. Finally he pulled reluctantly away from her, eliciting a small moan of sadness at the sudden loss of his warmth against her. His bright green eyes were red and weary, but as full of life as ever, and his mouth was curved into a happy smile. He reached his hand down and placed it atop her swollen stomach. "Bella?" He questioned, with wonder in his voice.

"Oh Edward…" she cried, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Edward, you're going to be a father." She was grinning from ear to ear, her make-up smudged, and her face wet frcom crying, but Edward thought that no woman could be more beautiful than his Bella in this wonderful, long-awaited moment.

As best as he could he lifted her up and spun her in a circle, but had to stop and he winced from pain in his leg. "Bella you have made me the happiest man in the world. I cannot believe it. Parents, we're going to be parents… ha!" He kissed her hard on the mouth, laughing at the same time. " You are going to be the most amazing mother in the entire world. So, when is the baby due! It looks like you could have it right now!" He said, appraising the big changes that his wife's body had gone through in the past few months.

Bella threw her head back and laughed and laughed. "Oh darling, how much you have missed." She smiled and stroked a finger down Edward's rough cheek. "I'm having twins," she giggled at the look on her husband's face which went very quickly from joyful to scared, to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. He quickly placed his hands on her abdomen once more and reverently knelt down to kiss her belly.

"My dear ones, I've only just found out you are here, but I love you already and will forever." With a chaste kiss on the swell of his children, Edwards stood and took his wife by the arm. "Shall we go inside. There's a surprise in there."

"A surprise, Oh Edward you mean that there' s more than just you. You really have no idea what has occurred. The hospital in France sent us a letter notifying us of your death. We held your wake this morning! Edward….I thought you'd died!" Bella croaked, realizing how lucky she was, and thinking of Alice hoping that her situation would turn out just as wonderful.

Edward looked astonished and confused. "I can't believe that. That is a gross oversight. Why on earth would they send a letter of that kind? I was perfectly alive as you can see…just a few scrapes. You didn't get my letter? I wrote from the hospital a week ago saying that I would be home today. When no one met me at the bus stop I came here on my own. I thought perhaps something had happened. Oh Bella, I've missed you so. You have no idea what it was like over there. The most horrible things…." he broke off, a cloud coming over him.

"Enough of that now," said Bella pulling his arm tighter against her. "All that matters is that it was a mistake and you are home! We must go inside immediately and tell everyone! They'll be overjoyed, Edward." And together they walked inside, husband and wife reunited at last.

But Bella soon found out that she was not the only woman to be surprised by the man she loved. As soon as the couple walked into the living room they were greeted with quite a sight. Esme was crying and hugging Carlisle what was beaming from ear to ear, Rosalie was laughing and crying at the same time while trying to corale Emmet who was doing what looked like a can can around the living room, and in the center of it all were Alice and Jasper, inappropriate as ever, making out for all the world to see. Bella looked at Edward and Edward look back at his lovely wife.

She sighed in happiness and said: "Welcome home Edward."

Outside on Walton street life was going on as normal. Cars drove by, busses honked their horns, and people went on their merry ways…except for Danson. He stood against a light pole across the street from the Cullen residence and it's revealing bay window, and he planned his next move.

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come. REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me update faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I have to give a huge thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added me to your favorites, or put me on your story alerts. Thanks so much, your support and kind words are part of what keep this story going and truly mean a lot! To answer anyone's burning questions…yes there will be a lemon in this chapter, and I'm not going to lie, it was hard for me to write. i'll explain more at the bottom. And now, on with the drama! LB**

**Chapter 15: Live Wires**

"And then I woke up." Finished Jasper, his voice holding only a touch of the melancholy he'd felt before he'd set eyes once again on his petite and perky wife. "Oddly enough, it's incredibly disorienting to be standing in a battlefield one minute and then waking up in a hospital ward with a doctor standing over me speaking in french." Jasper rolled his eyes with a dry sarcasm that had come with being removed from the situation. "I wish I could say that it was an easy recovery but it wasn't. I couldn't move my limbs for a long time, I thought I'd never be able to even walk or feed myself. Then I contracted the Goddamn-s'cuse me mom- the pneumonia and it set me way back in my recovery. Had I not become so ill with that, I'd probably have been home a while ago. " He looked softly at Alice who had tears in her eyes from hearing about his difficult experience. Her hand gripped his tighter as he continued, "The one thing that really kept me going was thinking about you guys back here. All of you. So…thanks." He smiled and leaned over to peck Alice affectionately on the cheek but his spirited wife wasn't having any of that. She grabbed his face firmly in he hands and before he could protest pulled him in and kissed him properly on the mouth.

"Hey love birds…we're all still here. Do you mind cutting down on the public show? You have your own room you know." Emmet said. He always enjoyed teasing his siblings mercifully when truth be told he was the worst of the bunch as far as publish displays of affection went. Rose punched him in the arm.

Alice broke the kiss and smirked at her boisterous brother in law, "Yeah Emmett, you're one to talk. Bella told me about what she caught you guys doing one night. Right Bella….Hey, where are Bella and Edward?" she asked, suddenly noticing neither were there.

Carlisle smiled knowingly and cleared his throat, "Ehm…I think Bella and Edward are taking some well deserved time to get re-aquanted with one another." He squeezed Esme's hand under the table. They had both watched Edward and Bella's silent escape from the frenzy and he and Esme had vowed to keep mum until their son and daughter in law's absence was noticed.

"Awwww, no fair! We didn't even get to hear anything from Edward!" Emmett complained, pouting a little. "You wouldn't have let me leave with Rose."

"That's because you and Rose have sex more often than two rabbits in heat!" Esme declared and the whole room looked at her in shock. Carlisle tried to conceal his hysterical laughter at his wife's outburst to no avail and soon was laughing out loud.

"Dad!" Jasper said, a little horrified at both of his parents at the moment.

"I don't think you guys should have anymore champagne." Alice said, her eyes wide.

Carlilse coughed a little, and tried to calm himself, tears streaming down his face. "Oh come now," he said calming down a bit. " Emmett, think of it this way; whereas you and Rose have had plenty of marital time before you went off to war and in the last few months since returning home, Edward and Bella have had ONE night together. I think they deserve a little private time. We have the rest of our days to hear Edward talk about his time in the army."

Emmett took a second to ponder the differences between himself and Edward's experiences and then solemnly agreed. "Wow. I guess I can't really imagine that. That's why I'm thankful I have my Rosie, " he squeezed Rose to him tightly and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah Emmett, you're a real charmer." But then kissed him softly on his nose giving the family a glimpse behind her tough exterior.

"Alice, you and I are never that bad are we?" Jasper asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Would you really want it to be any other way?" she asked her husband in return? He smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Not a bit. Hey…mom and dad are gone now…" he noticed with a swift glance around the table. Evidently Carlisle and Esme decided to escape to do a little reconnecting of their own.

"Ughhhhhh that's so disgusting!" Emmett shouted.

Edward and Bella had stood by as Alice had blissfully embraced her formerly long lost husband. They had sat patiently through a celebratory dinner made from leftovers from Edward's wake, a fact that had been a point of amusement and irony for all involved. They had stolen glances at each other at the table as Emmett gushed over his Rose and their twins, and they had politely sat through Alice's monologue about welcome home party ideas. But when Jasper had begun to talk about the past few months of his life at war, both Edward and Bella decided and agreed with one significant look that they had both had quite enough talk about the war to last them for another lifetime. So Edward had clasped her hand in his and slowly and quietly led her upstairs. The window of their room was open and the drapes were blowing in the cool evening spring air. They stood across from each other in the moonlight, neither one willing to make the first move, but both of them electrified like a live wire after a heat storm. They were content to just stare at each other, the suspense creating a storm of arousal and heat and desire around them. But one of them had to be the first one to move.

Bella took a step forward and brought herself closer to him, the curve of her belly flush against Edwards waist, yet her hands did not touch him quite yet. She breathed in his scent and he hers, and it was she who reached one smooth white hand up to his face and in one innocent yet erotic gesture, removed his army cap and let it fall with a dull thud to the floor.

It was unspoken, but Edward knew it was his turn now. His lips quirked slightly into a smile as he saw a blush come across her features as his hand came to brush gently across her rosy cheek. His fingers slipped through her hair as smooth as silk, and with one tug on the large pin at the nape of her neck, her hair came cascading down over her back and shoulders, it's luster beaming in the moonlight, it's scent enveloping Edward completely, and with a sigh of contentment he knew he was home again. They alternated removing items in this way until they were both finally wearing only their undergarments, hers a plain ivory slip, him nothing but utilitarian army shorts. They'd seen all this before, but it was also new and different as it always is when parted from a lover for a time.

Bella's hands fluttered out to caress her husbands cheek, the masculine line of his jaw, the lean sinews of his shoulders and biceps, his firm, broad chest and she uttered a soft moan that melted his heart. In turn he gazed at her in wonder, picking out the newness of the changes pregnancy had brought, and also revelling in the familiar. He felt lost in her mahogany eyes and her creamy skin, so beautiful he could kiss every inch of it and still not get enough of her, he took comfort in the warmth of her delicate hands on his own body and wished that he hadn't missed out her touch for as long as he was away. And then there were her curves, all of the new swells and dips, mountains and valleys of her fertile body that his mouth, his fingers ached to explore. His hand traced the line of her collarbone and slowly came down the full swell of her ripe breasts, and growing bolder, brought both hands to lift and cup those unbelievably soft, full mounds. She moaned breathily and leaned wantonly into his touch, letting her eyes fall closes as arousal made her lids grow heavy and her nipples grow hard beneath the warmth of his hands. With a reverence that spoke of something sacred and holy, Edward got down on his knees and lifted the hem of her slip up and over her belly, and placing both hands on the swell where the evidence of his love for her grew, he kissed her there softly and slowly, his lips sending trails of fire straight to her core, her body humming for him as if she were electric with his touch.

Finally the silence was broken with Edward's moan of her name as he kissed his way up to her mouth and claimed her lips with months of pent up frustration, arousal and need. He was needy with Bella's lips and she was so willing to give him all he wanted. She kissed him bak hungrily, her mouth exploring his, her hands gripping him to her as close as was possible. "Good God I missed you my Bella, my angel…ungggh, your body, God I love your breast Bella" he said, burying his face within the soft warm valley of her heaving chest. "I ached for you, I still ache for you."

Bella's eyes were hooded with want and her hands were touching every amazing inch of him, finally resting at the nape of his neck, her fingers tangled in the bronze mess of his hair. "Edward, spending just one night alone in this bed was torture. I burned for you every waking minute. But spending the rest of my lifetime with you in this bed," she smiled and kissed him heatedly, feeling "Uhnn, that will be heaven." she pulled him over to the bed, and he came willingly, the last shred of their clothing removed on the way. And when he saw her for the first time, bare to him in all of her pregnant splendor, he thought his heart would burst from gladness and he moaned in appreciation sliding easily behind her wrapping one strong arm around to cradle her belly. "Fuck Bella….I need you," he sighed as the rock hard erection he'd had all night pressed against the deliciously sinful curve of her ass. He stroked the swell of her stomach and asked with slight trepidation, "Is it okay if we do this? Will it hurt you at all?"

Bella smiled at the sweetness of the amazing man she's married, the man who was her reason for living, the man who was currently gloriously hard and naked behind her, ready to enter her and make love to her after months of absence, a man who hand't touched her since their wedding night, would have the patience and love for her and their children to make sure that this was ok.

"Edward, I love you and I've missed you. But if you don't slide yourself inside of me right now," she moaned as she felt his cock twitch against her in response to her words, "then I will just have to take you myself. It's safe, we're fine. Please Edward, please….take me. Fuck me, do whatever you want with me but please-" she was cut off by his mouth, fierce now and ferocious on her pliant lips. His hands gripped her breasts, feeling their heavy weight as he positioned himself at her slick entrace. With a guttural grunt he slid home and they cried out at the sheer amazement of this feeling, this electricity that coursed between them where they joined.

"Ohhhh…." was all she could utter as he thrust his hips over and over again into her wet heat, his sexy, masculine hands roaming all over her ripe body.

"Jesus…Bella, fuck you're so tight, so wet….mmmmmph," he grunted as he kissed her neck, angling his thrusts upward. Her moans were beginning to get to him, his cock was so hard he thought he would break through the skin, and god she was so tight, so perfect, so soft and watching her face contort into all sorts of agonizing images of ecstasy was more than enough to bring him closer and closer to exploding inside of her belly, onto her belly, all over her amazing and wonderful tits. So he kissed her shoulder and swiftly pulled her upwards so that she was resting on her hands and knees with him behind her. She cried out at the sudden change of position and moaned in pleasure as he settled his manhood deeper within her his thrusts getting harder, rougher, more erratic. She threw her head back and thrust her hips in reverse and ground herself like a harlot against her husband, only wanting him completely within her for always and forever like this. "God Edward, so good…fuuuckkkk meee….ungggg…" she moaned her body telling her that she was so close, so very close.

Edward moaned loudly as his wife's luscious ass slapped against his thighs over and over again and the though occurred to him that he may actually spontaneously combust if he didn't' come soon, the heat and the passion erupting between them was so fierce. His breathing was ragged and his hips were thrusting as if on instinct.

"Edward….god, I'm coming….please, oh God…" her moans reached a fever pitch and her walls began to contract as she slammed herself backwards against him, her tits bouncing against the hand bracing her body while his other hand was threatening to rip apart the headboard of their bed which was shaking violently beneath their writhing bodies.

"Yes, baby, come for me…god, so sexy….fuck….fuck…Belllaah I love youuuu… Shit, " he felt her walls enveloping him tighter and tighter, felt her go into oblivion and the animalistic growl that came from deep inside of him carried him through as he exploded inside of his wife, inside of his beautiful Bella filling her with everything he had.

They were panting hard and Edward moaned as he tried to lay her down next to him as gently as possible. He knew his hip would bother him in the morning, but the wide smile plastered on his wife's face that certainly matched his own was more than enough to cancel out that minor concern.

"Oh my god Edward…" Bella sighed her breath still coming in sporadic pants as she settled back against him.

"Bella…I love you so. My love, my life, mother of my children….you are so amazing," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on her damp cheek.

"Edward, before I met you my life was ordinary, and I never thought my dreams would come true. When I met you my world changed, and when you were gone I was not even living. I was a shell. You make everything in my life beautiful. You are my other half, the father of my children. I am so glad you came back to me. I love you." A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her smooth cheek. He brushed it away gently and shifted his hips, his manhood stirring inside of her once more and she gasped in surprise. "Ohhh…" all the feelings from before began again inside of her and she smile. "Again? So soon?"

Edward smiled as he sat them up and wrapped his hands around her belly, thrusting gently. "Well, darling, I do have to make up for a lot of lost time." She laughed throatily as the electricity built up once more and so their night went on.

**Well…how bout it? REVIEW PLEASE! I won't make the claim that reviews are better than sex…but hey, they are pretty cool. :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**LB **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! I know it's been forever and I sincerely apologize for the long wait. This story has been in my head for so long that sometimes I feel like getting it out of me is the biggest challenge. Thanks to all who have been loyal and have read, reviewed, and stuck with me. Also, I want to take a moment to give thanks to those who've recently come onto the bandwagon by way of my two other stories, both Harry Potter fics. Thanks to all! Please enjoy the new installment of A Certain Something. **

**I own nothing, please don't sue. All that is familiar belongs to SM.**

**LB!**

**Chapter 16: At Last**

Bella woke with a deep sigh and wriggled her body slightly to wake up her groggy form. It was with a pleasant shock that she realized that she was not alone in her bedroom on this day. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep away from her mind, she turned as much as she could in the bonds of the embrace she was in and an awestruck smile appeared on her features. "My God, It wasn't a dream!" She thought with elation and gratitude. Her husband, back from the war, was really, truly there with her, naked as the day he was born. And he was hers. All hers. She brought a slim hand up to her love's face which was relaxed in repose and brought a slender finger down reverently against his soft cheek. What an amazing sequence of events had occurred to bring them both together, then apart, and now finally reunited once more. Shifting her legs slightly, Bella felt the unfamiliar soreness there and recalled the naughty night they had shared reconnecting. Never had an evening been so sweet in her mind and she smiled blissfully at the thought that she would get to share nights like that forevermore with her husband. Just as she giggled lightly at her delicious thoughts, Edward stirred beside her and his eyes opened on a sigh.

"Mmmm, good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" he inquired groggily while nuzzling himself further into her inviting embrace.

"Of course!" She purred indulgently, curling herself around him even more. "How could I not? Last night was…."

"Exquisite?"

"Yes. It was. It really was."

Edward sat up slowly and shook the remains of sleep away and then peered down at his beloved laying there, her mahogany curls splayed out on the white of the pillow case. "Well Bella, we have the rest of our lives to do as we wish. What would you like to do today?" She sat up eagerly and kissed him long and slow on the mouth.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad you are home. And there are so many things I wish to do with you. But today, perhaps we could just go for a walk like old times? I think I need a little familiarity to ground myself again! It's all been so hectic."

"A walk sounds like just the thing love. To Grant Park then?"

Bella smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "That sounds lovely Edward." Just then she felt the familiar rolling sensation in her belly and she stilled quite suddenly on the bed grasping her husband's hand and pulling it to rest over the swell of their children. Edward glanced at her with worry at hearing her small exhalation but then gazed into her eyes in wonder at the feeling beneath his hand over her warm belly.

"Oh my god Bella…..is that…?"

"Yes" she responded with quiet joy. "I love you." She said softly and his heart nearly burst with the amount of love and happiness she had brought him. Only a few weeks ago he had been facing his own mortality, and now, he was back…he was _home_….with not only his wife, the love of his life, but also at the brink of fatherhood. He had no words.

They remained that way for some time, feeling the subtle movements of the twins inside of her, and reluctantly broke from their mesmerizes state at the sound of Edward's stomach growling.

"I guess we have to get back to the real world love," she smirked and he rolled his eyes at her teasing.

"All right, let's go down and face the family. I'm sure they're more than a little peeved about last night."

"Nonsense!" Bella exclaimed. "Your parents won't care one bit and you know it! It's really Emmett we have to watch out for" Bella said and they both looked at each other with an amused understanding.

They walked down the stairs arm in arm and were greeted by the whole family sitting around the dining room table.

"Well well Little Eddie, nice of you to join us! Did you two enjoy your night?" Emmett smirked waggling his eyebrows up and down lasciviously.

Rose took the opportunity to Emmet's disinterest in her to smack him roughly on the shoulder while the rest of the family rolled their eyes in mock annoyance.

"Good grief Emmett! Leave him alone. I'm sure he and Bella had a lovely night." Alice chided, giving Bella a small, conspiratory wink that was understood and appreciated between sisters.

"As Edward and Bella's night together is neither here nor there," Carlisle interjected calmly from the head place at the table while lifting his mimosa high into the air, "A toast to the newly reunited couples, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella, may you never know another moment of separateness!"

An enthusiastic round of "Here here" was heard across the boards.

…

The metallic scrape of a spoon scraping against the side of a tin can was the only sound to be heard in the dingy, hole-in-the-wall occupied by Danson. He sat slouched over in a ratty wooden chair shoveling the canned meat into his mouth, not even tasting as his mind traversed over the complicated and wild thoughts flying about his brain. With a clatter he threw the empty can into the waste can by the door and stood, moving to a dilapidated card table where his notes and journals lay spread out. On this table he kept the shoe box containing all of the letters from Regina carefully wrapped in twine so that they stayed bound together. Too bad their relationship could not have been better held together, he often thought bitterly. Caressing the worn paper of the envelopes with his thumb and forefinger, he breathed deeply, rhythmically, methodically through his nostrils, his hand moving to slide over the rough, scarred skin of his stump in a ritualistic fashion. His cold eyes slowly opened and were set with a steely resolve. Today was the day. He was ready.

In a flash he through his long overcoat over the stump, covering the hideousness that was his half cut off limb, and, donning his hat resolutely, exited his studio. He made quick work of the blocks to the subway and then found himself in the heart of Downtown. It was only four and a half blocks to his destination and he was ready to wait as long as it took. One of them had to come out sometime. And when they did, he would be waiting. A smile came across his mangled features and he almost thought this emotion he was feeling could have been described as joy, a feeling he was unfamiliar of as of late. Yes. Joy. Almost.

…..

Edward placed a warm hand on Bella's lower back as they made their slow way from corner of Congress and Michigan over to Grant Park's sidewalk. They strolled in silence for a long while enjoying the unusually warm weather and the sounds of the city on such a lovely spring day. How lucky they were, she thought, to be able to celebrate such a momentus occasion as Edward's homecoming while the normally unpredictable Chicago weather was being so unseasonably nice for a change!

"Was it very painful?" She asked suddenly, gripping his arm tighter as he led her over to a bench overlooking the majestic Lake Michigan waters. There were white seagulls bobbing about in the harbor waiting for some food, and a few early sailboats were puttering along nicely in the even breeze past the buoys. It was a quiet respite from the always welcoming but usually chaotic Cullen household. It felt safe for her to finally voice some of the fears she felt he could quell.

Edward squinted out at the horizon and shook his head slightly. "Yes. It hurt…but….it's not a kind of hurt I can really put into words." He sighed rubbing his hip. He had brought his cane along with him as he knew he was not up for long distances as of yet. He laughed a bit as the thought crossed his mind that they must have made a fine pair with his limp and her waddling. "Honestly Bella, the worst part was being away from everyone I cared about, everything I called home. Leaving you that day at the station was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I do not take war lightly and it had left me with many scars both physical and mental, but I have lived to tell the tale. I am glad, Bella, that I was able to fight for my country. But I am overjoyed to have been able to come back to you." Edward looked into his wife's moist eyes just then and felt his own hot tears threaten to spill over.

"I am proud of you, my love, I hope you know that." Bella said softly. There was a steely determination in her voice that he had never heard before. "I never believed you would not come back. I had this feeling in me the whole time that we were connected somehow, that no matter what was going to happen, I would just know that you were okay or not. The letters I wrote were honestly therapy for me. I knew after the first few months of not hearing back that you weren't' receiving them. But writing them made it more real that you were out there." She sighed, glad in the thought that once more all was right with the world.

Just then Bella caught sight of a man standing a small distance away from Edward and herself and she narrowed her eyes a bit, for there was something familiar about him that made him catch her eye. He was leaning against the outcropping of trees across from Buckingham fountain, his hat pulled low over his head, his body shielded by an army overcoat. She thought, at first, that perhaps it was the uniform the had caught her attention, but as he turned and the sunlight hit his face at a particular angle, Bella gasped when she saw the angry slash across the man's face. It was the same man from whom she'd received Edward's false letter of decease! Something about him made Bella shudder to her very core….

TBC

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn! Oh dear, Danson seems like he may be on the brink! Of insanity! Are you curious to find out what happens next? Well, read and review! And I'm once again sorry for the long awaited return. I hope this chapter was enjoyable if not a little short. :) It's really just some filler. Another chappie will be up shortly! Please READ AND REVIEW! It feeds this little artists soul!**

**LB**


	17. Chapter 17

**Awwww man it's good to be back! That's all I can say, really, I missed this story. It was terrible having writer's block. It's no fun to stare at a blank piece of paper/computer screen and not know what the H-E- Double hockey sticks to write! Its been such a pleasure sharing this story with you and I rather enjoy getting lost in the characters. Now….on with the chapter!**

**Since I own zip, you must acquit!**

**LB**

**Chapter 17: into the Abyss**

"Shall we go Edward? I'm getting a bit stiff from sitting." Bella said uncomfortably as she shifted on the wooden slats of the bench beneath her and Edward. They'd enjoyed a lovely walk and a nice sit by the lake, and though it had been rather unsettling to see that strange looking man, Bella had brushed all negative thoughts aside in favor of enjoying the first afternoon she'd had with Edward since before they'd been married! She had forgotten how much she'd missed the easy companionship they'd had in addition to all things passionate. It had always been nice, she thought, the way they could talk for hours if they'd wanted or spend long periods of time with each other in simple silence. There was never a forced feeling to their relationship, it had always been easy and natural. Edward nodded and they both rose from the bench, and they walked arm in arm down the pathway that led to the lakeside towards the jetty.

"A brisk walk this ways and then lunch perhaps?" Edward asked, always the considerate one, he was always thinking of her personal comforts.

"Goodness, between you , your mother, and Alice I'm going to be enormous! What do you all think you're doing? Fattening me up for a feast?" Bella giggled. Esme had stuffed her full of blueberry pancakes that morning, and while they had been sinfully delicious as all of Esme's rare cooking endeavors were, she realized after a second helping that she'd eaten nearly as much as Emmett.

"You'll never be fat, darling" Edward mused humorously as he gazed down at his disgruntled wife, " you could only every be incredibly lovely," he said pausing in their walking to bring his face towards hers, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss as the waves lapped up against the wall of concrete below them.

…..

The water rolled back and forth, the ships rocked this way and that, people were yelling, laughing, talking, whispering, frolicking, running, walking…it was all too much for him. There were too many people here with perfect lives, happy souls, whole and complete people who weren't torn up shipwrecks from a turgid battle. There were mothers with their children, babes sweet and rosy, men with their blushing women, so naive, so virginal, there were fathers with their sons, strong and determined to set their offspring on solid pathways…and then there was only him…alone and burdened, unknowledgable about the luxuries that normalcy brought.

Danson had made sure to follow Bella and Edward as they'd left the stately yet comfortable house on Walton street, and he'd gotten a little ahead of himself at one point, standing so close behind her on the corner of Michigan and Ontario that he could smell her sweetness as the spring breeze blew her chocolatey brown hair in his direction. He'd whiffed the delectable aroma and groaned aloud, then immediately retreating, punishing himself mentally for being too weak to resist until the right moment. He'd followed them in a cab all the way to the south end of town near the Art Institute and as they alighted from their cab so did he. His footfalls were never too far behind, nor were they ever inordinately close. He wanted to be safe, be completely sure. He didn't want to muck up his chances before they were even available. The time would come soon enough, he thought with a simmering satisfaction, the relief he sought so close he could almost taste it on his tongue.

Staying in the almost shadows Danson trailed the couple across Michigan Avenue and down towards Buckingham fountain, and it was there that he'd made a fatal error. He'd paused to lean against the fountain for support, thinking himself far enough away so as to be completely hidden, but then the girl had seen him. He'd noticed her startled expression of recognition and had, as nonchalantly as possible, moved away to a more non-threatening spot, and after a few tense moments where he could feel the prickle of a cold sweat on his neck and the tingle of his fantom hand on his tortured appendage, all seemed to be calm, the moment forgotten by his female target. He smiled to himself as he realized with private glee that Edward was still blissfully unaware of his presence.

And then, as they'd made their way down the lakeside pathway towards the water, the moment, suddenly came as the two locked into a loving embrace, giving Danson just enough time…

….

Edward Cullen's first thought was that he'd been punched hard in the kidney. The sudden crippling pain in his middle right flank caused him to gasp for air and sharply break contact with his wife, whom only a moment before had been embracing him, her lips on his. However, Edward had not been punched, and as soon as the realization came over him of what had really happened, as soon as he felt the handle of the knife, as soon as his hand pulled away sticky and wet, his world was knocked off kilter once more as a hard blow to his jaw spun him and sent his cane flying, his body spiraling to the ground from the unexpected assault. Edward was dully aware of a scream that must have come from Bella and he tried desperately to shield his face as he called out to her. But when he tried to vocalize his concern for his wife all that came out was a hoarse gurgle and a trickle of blood. He spat and was hit once more, this time with a blow to his ribs from a steel toed boot, and this was the second time in his life that Edward believed that he might die that day. He perceived the assailant coming around for more out of the corner of his eye, and with a herculean effort managed to heave himself from the pavement, successfully blocking another punch with his forearm, and giving his assailant a successful uppercut to the jaw. He felt the crunch of bone as he made contact, and as his vision cleared he saw the face of his attacker.

"Danson-" he croaked out in horror at the sight of the man who had once fought by his side, and then had also betrayed him.

"Keep your mouth shut and maybe I'll let her live Cullen" Danson spat, hatred dripping on every word.

It was then that Edward saw that Danson had his wife in a choke hold, mangled stump around her neck, his good hand pressing the shiny tip of a knife blade to her pale, exposed throat, the fear evident in her eyes. No…he thought. Not Bella, not the babies….

"What…..what do you want from me Danson?" He asked, disgusted at how desperate he sounded. "Just tell me what you want Danson, and let my wife go. She's pregnant for god's sake!" he rasped, a ragged half-sob of anguish left his body, his chest heaving with the effort to keep breathing normally.

Danson rolled his neck in a circle, glad for the secluded surroundings of the jetty area of the Grant Park Lake walk. It had really been a perfect setting. No one would come down this way for a while, and he had all the time in the world. "What I want, Cullen, is to see you squirm. I see that your'e crying. Good." He smiled slightly. "I'm glad that you are feeling this emotion Edward, because you see, you've really just had it a little too easy." Edward gaped at the man, trying to follow Danson's twisted conversation. "You see, Private, I had a lovely lady like you once. She wrote to me just like your sinfully beautiful wife here," he paused to nuzzle his nose along Bella's jawline, smiling perversely as he reached out his tongue to taste her skin. Edward's neck strained with the urgent desire to charge this man head on and rip him to shreds for putting his hands on his family. "But my girl was not like yours. She was not faithful. She was not pure. She did not wait for me like your Bella waited for you. She did not give me babies, she did not stay the course. And you…." he sneered, "Mister Perfect Private Edward Cullen. You sure that name wasn't on your papers? Getting letters from your lady back home, top of your class at basic training, medical school bound, top of the heap in the mess. How delightful it is to finally see you on the other side of glory."

"Get to the point Danson. What do you want from me?" Edward ground out, his vision clouding. He sank a little lower to the ground, vaguely aware of his own blood soaking the ground beneath him. "Please, just tell me what is is and you can have it. Any amount of money, whatever you like. It's yours. Just….please let her go."

"Oh Edward, you are mistaken, sorely mistaken. You see, what I want doesn't come in a suitcase, or in the form of a check, and you can't get what I want by opening your bank book or by calling Daddy dearest. What I want, Edward, is to watch you suffer." Danson moved the knife this time, lower now so that the tip pressed ever so gently into the roundness of her stomach.

"God…! No! Just leave her alone!"

"Edward!" She cried out, desperate for some way to get her message across to him. She looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "I love you Edward."

"No Bella, don't say your good byes!"

Danson lifted his one good arm slightly to re-position the knife to tear into her swollen belly, and as his arm raised he felt the woman in his grips give an almighty push backwards, and with only one full arm, he lost his balance…and his body fell the ten feet into the cold dark abyss of Lake Michigan waters. And with him, carried by his momentum, went Bella.

…..

**Don't hate me! So sorry for the cliff hanger, but it just had to be done! We're getting to the heart of it now! Come on….please press that button and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It means the world to see that message in my inbox! Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. See you in the next chapter!**

**LB**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! I'm back! We're near the end now. Only a few more chapters. I'd like to take this time to thank my loyal readers who have stuck with me through this story, and have reviewed faithfully. Thanks to all. You have no idea how grateful I am. With that said, as usual, I own nothing. Enjoy the show.**

**Chapter 18: Bring Me To Life**

The water was crashing all around her, the waves billowing up and over her head and body and with a cold sense of dread in her belly she felt all the breath knocked out of her at the impact. She had fallen. She had fallen and she was sinking fast in the deep of the black waters of Lake Michigan. It was cold and she felt heavy and encumbered…and afraid. Using the little sense that was left in her she did what her body was telling her to do. She kicked…and kicked again as hard as her legs would allow. With a burst of energy she found herself at the top, her head breaking the surface to see that she was a good ten feet away from the breaking waves at the concrete wall of the walk going around the lake. She breathed deeply, desperately, feeling her lungs burning from the effort and her thighs were aching from kicking to keep her afloat. She was going to have to make herself lighter,and as quickly as she could she removed the coat she was wearing, discarding it. Her thoughts were wild and scattered, but one remained at the forefront of her brain: Edward. She used all the power she had to stroke forward, then forward again, her body protesting and straining to get towards her goal-the ladder that was embedded into the side of the concrete wall. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she reached it, her small, pale hand clinging to the rusty metal, her lifeline. With her other hand she reached down and felt the swell of her belly, relieved that she was not feeling any pain there as of yet. She hoped to God that the twins were okay.

…

Edward was in a haze after he had watched them fall. He was weakened from the loss of blood from his injury and as he crawled to the edge of the pier he feared he would not have the strength to go in after his beloved wife who had sacrificed her safety and well being to save him. He grunted with effort as he heaved his body to the edge and his heart beat wildly in his chest as he reached the end, fearing the worst, almost not wanting to look. What he saw shocked him. There below was his Bella, his love, clinging desperately to the ladder that let up the side. "Bella!" He cried, his voice hoarse. "Bella hold on, we need to get you out of there, we need to get help."

"Edward, you're injured, I'm coming up!" She shouted back, her only desire to get out of the freezing water and back into her husbands' arms. She looked at her husband's pale face and saw his look of concern turn to one of dread. She looked behind her to see Danson, making his way determinedly towards her. Her heart beat faster and she pulled up with all of her strength, her body unwillingly following her up the ladder and over the side. She lay there on the concrete, cold and sodden, her hair plastered to her back, her body shivering with cold. She crawled to Edward who was clutching at his back, his hand pressed hard into his flesh, trying to slow the bleeding that was steadily staining the ground around him.

"Help!" She called, hoping someone close to the jetty could hear them. She screamed with all her might and was rewarded with an answering cry.

"Ho there! I'm on my way!" A deep voice answered her in return. She looked down into Edward's face and smiled weakly at him. She could see the light dying in his eyes.

"Help is coming love. Someone's coming." She said, tears already beginning to run down her cheeks, seeming so warm compared to her chilled skin.

"Bella love, I'm afraid…" he admitted. He could feel his body giving out.

"Hold on Edward….hold on…." he heard her…but everything was fading to black. The last thought in his head before he lost consciousness completely was…Danson's coming.

….

"Please hurry! Please!" She screamed, Danson was struggling over the edge, his one arm a hindrance, but he was strong and he was going to do it. The policeman who had heard her desperate cries for help had hurried over and was almost stunned into immobility at the unexpected scene before him. Seeing the disfigured man reach the top of the jetty and lunge violently at the prostrate couple, he jerked into action and drew his gun.

"You there! Hold it right where you are!" He said. The man sneered at him, and ugly seam across the mess of scars on his face.

"You want to kill me, go ahead. I'm already dead." He stated as his hands pushed Bella back so that she was laying flat on the ground and his hand was pressed against her throat.

The police man acted fast, his steps quick and quick as a flash he placed the butt of his gun against the man's head. Opting for force over death, he slammed the butt of the gun as hard as he could against the man's skull and knocked him unconscious. He looked down at the woman breathing heavily. She was obviously pregnant, her belly huge and heaving.

"Please, my husband, he's very injured…"

"Don't worry ma'am. I've already called for back up. Help is on the way."

Bella felt all the energy leave her body and she collapsed, exhausted over Edward.

…..

TBC….REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go. I wanted to update soon since I left you all with a very evil cliff hanger. Sorry about that, but I have to do something to keep you coming back for more. As usual I own nothing. Hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 19: The Wait**

_The scene before him was full of mist, and the ground he was walking on was rough, and broken, like a field after a harvest. The air was neither cold nor warm, but a neutral temperature. Edward breathed in deeply and took in the sweet scent of freshness that seemed to be around him. Where was he? This was strange. The last thing he remembered was that jetty…the water…Bella falling down into that water. Oh god…he was dead. This was surely the path to heaven that he was traversing. His thoughts were confusing and consuming when all of a sudden there came a figure out of the mist. It was coming towards him and he instinctively poised himself for battle, remembering all to well his training for France. _

_ "Hello…?" He called uncertainly. '"Friend or foe?"_

_ "Edward…it's me." Edward heard the voice respond as the figure came closer, and his heart lept in his chest. He narrowed his eyes through the fog and then they widened in shock at the sight before him. _

_ "Pete?" he asked, the incredulity audible in his voice. The young man whom he'd been so close to in the war came to stand about five feet in front of him then. He looked healthy and young, and no trace of the horrors that had happened to him were visible. _

_ "Hello Edward. It's good to see you…though I wish it had been under more pleasant circumstances. You managed to get out of the hell hole that was France but you end up here anyway. Funny old world isn't it." Pete smiled ruefully. "Before you panic, you're not dead. Right now you're in the….in between." _

_ "I'm not dead? But then…Bella? Where is she? Is she safe?"_

_ "Shhhhh Edward, no need to worry. Your Bella is just fine. Safe. She's right next to you in fact. You're actually in the hospital…unconscious. They are waiting for you. Your family is all waiting for you." Pete's youthful face held a tender smile as he came forward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, you saved my life. Maybe I didn't survive that day…but before that, you made a scared little kid into a man who had strength and courage. You helped keep me going. I can't thank you enough for that. What happened out on that battlefield cannot be changed now. What's done is done. But you Edward, you have people waiting for you. You have the love of your life, and twins on the way. You have everything to live for."_

_ "Pete…I want to go back. I want to see them again."_

_ "And you will." Pete smiled. Tell that beautiful girl of yours that you love her. Go and live a long and happy life. Make more babies. Grow old. Get fat. Just live Edward. Do not let the ghosts of your past haunt you."_

_ Edward felt tears roll down his face. "I'll visit Betty as soon as I can Pete." Pete nodded smiling. _

_ "I know you will Edward. I've got to go. Wake up now Edward. Wake up….wake up…." Pete was fading, and so was Edward._

…_._

The lights in the hospital were harsh and bright, the room smelled of sick things….medicinal and cold. The metal of instruments gleamed and the only sound in the room was the ebb and flow of breathing. Bella sat in a chair next to a bed that held her husband. He'd come out of surgery, but now all there was to do was to wait. Wait for him to wake up, wait for him to die…wait for an outcome that could not be predicted. Bella had no more tears left. She'd used them all, and her body felt like she was shutting down from the shock of it all. Carlisle had given her a bowl of broth.

"To warm you up sweetheart." He'd said. "You need to keep up your strength for the children. I don't want you going into mild shock because of lack of food. You've been through enough already today.

After she had woken up from her faint she had found herself in the back of an ambulance, several warm blankets wrapped around her and Edward on a gurney unconscious. "Please save him!" She'd cried, reaching out her chilled hand and grasping Edward's equally cold one in hers.

They'd arrived at the hospital quickly and were met at the doors by a strained looking Carlisle who had immediately begun to shout orders at his staff. "Get him up to surgery , he's got massive internal bleeding, maybe his bowels, his spleen…not sure. Just get him there. Ring the anesthesiologist." He'd turned his drawn face to Bella and helped her down from the ambulance. "Bella," he'd said sternly, "I want you to ring Esme at the house. They need to come. You keep yourself warm and get something to eat. I'll be down later after the surgery."

"Carlisle….will he be okay?" Bella looked into his eyes, begging him to give her the answer she desperately needed. Carlisle smiled weakly.

"Bella, Edward has been through hell and back during the war. He's a strong young man. With any luck, I'll be able to repair all of the damage. I will bring him back to you Bella."

Bella nodded dumbly and moved into the lobby as Carlisle rushed to the surgery ward. As she dialed the house with numb fingers she tried not to give in to the doubts she was having. She had seen that look in Carlisle's eyes. It was fear.

Now, they were all at his bedside, Carlisle monitoring his vitals every few minutes, waving away the nurses' attentions. Esme was sitting in a chair on the other side of Edward, stroking his hair gently, Alice and Jasper were in chairs by the door and Rose and Emmett were standing next to Bella. They were all very still and quiet.

"I just can't believe it." Alice broke the silence. "He's only just come back. It's not fair."

"Sweetheart," Esme said, "God only gives us what he thinks we can handle. Your father said that the damage has been repaired. We just have to be patient, have hope. Have faith."

"Mom, you've always said that God only gives us what we can handle. What if we don't agree with him?" Emmett said.

"It will be fine." came Bella's soft voice. It will be fine. It will be fine." she repeated over and over, more to herself than anyone else. She gripped Edwards' hand suddenly and placed it over her rounded belly. "Edward," she spoke urgently, lovingly, "Edward listen to me. I am here for you, the twins are here for you. Your family is here for you. Please, please come back to us. Please. Edward….you cannot leave me. You cannot leave me. I just got you back. Please….wake up Edward….wake up….wake up…"

It was only a flicker, only a moment, but Bella felt a small movement on her belly. At first she thought it was the babies moving as they did often, but then she realized with a growing sense of amazement and joy that this was not what she was feeling. Edward's hand had moved. It was still moving, and Edward's eyes were beginning to flutter open against the dark purple half moons of exhaustion.

"B…b…Bella…" he rasped, his eyes flashing open and his head turning to look at her face…" Bella rose to her feet and scooted closer to her husband as Carlisle rushed to check his blood pressure.

"Edward, yes, yes it's me. It's us we're here!" Her voice broke, tears of joy

"I love you Bella." He said. "Water…I need water…

Carlisle was right there with a cup of water and a straw. "Drink slowly Edward, not too much at one time. How do you feel son?" Edward tried to sit up and cried out at the sudden searing pain in his lower back.

"Ah…shit…. my back….." he moaned breathing hard.

"Yes, you've had a lot of trauma to your internal organs….all of which I was able to repair. You are going to have to take a long recovery though. You should come out just fine though. I'm so glad you are back with us son."

"Me too Dad. Me too." He smiled and reached out a hand to caress his wife's cheek. "I'm so sorry if I scared you love…but you…you fell!" He remembered suddenly. Are you okay? The babies?"

"They're fine darling, I'm fine, the twins are safe. The police man who came to rescue us saved me. He knocked that….man out. And then more police came and an ambulance."

"So Danson's in jail?" Edward asked.

Emmett moved forward. I talked with the cop who came to your rescue. Danson will be locked up for life and stripped of his honorable discharge and purple heart."

"Everything is going to be okay now Edward." Bella said smiling. "We're going to be fine." She embraced Edward as tightly as she dared. Things were going to be ok.

tTBC

**hOPE you all enjoyed! We're coming to a close. A few more chapters maybe. And of course we'll meet the twins. :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll put several pleases' here too. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**SS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Soooo…I KNOW I KNOW! I have no excuses. Well, I actually have lots, but none of them are interesting, nor do any of them make up for the fact that I have not been attentive to my fanfiction account recently. But I am back none the less, and I'm ready to write on! This chapter was hard for me to write because I had so many ideas of how I wanted this all to play out, but I hope you like my final choices for everything. More will come soon, so review please! See you all at the bottom…and now ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**DISCLAIMER: Edward and Bella belong to SM. I'm just shamelessly using them to play out the workings of my crazy mind. :)**

Chapter 20: The Brightest Star

The walkway of his house was long and winding in front of him, and as the wheelchair approached the ramp that Emmett and Jasper had constructed out of some old two by fours, Edward moved his hand signaling Carlisle to stop.

"Edward, son, is everything okay?" Edward raised his eyes to stare straight in front of him, the ramp looking intimidating and steep. Then he smiled. Compared to what he'd been through, this ramp was nothing.

"I'm fine Dad. I just don't want to be sitting down when we go inside. I'd like to try to walk it." Carlisle looked over to his wife and to Bella who were standing on, and they smiled proudly at Edward who sat stiffly in the wheel chair that the hospital had provided for him.

"Darling, you know that you don't have to do this…" Esme said. "You can wait and when you are feeling stronger…"

"No." Bella said. "He can do it." Bella smiled encouragingly at her beloved, so strong, and so loving to her. She was incredibly proud and incredibly grateful to have him in her life, and no one had to tell her how thankful she should be that he was alive at all. The ordeal that they had been through together and the long recovery that had ensued in the aftermath was proof enough that she was married to the most amazing individual on the planet. Edward had been in the hospital for a full month after being brutally stabbed by Danson. But knowing that his former comrade in arms turned evil would be murderer was locked away behind bars helped ease the agony of his recovery. Edward, with the help of his family had been recovering over the past month and though every step had been a difficult one, he felt grateful that he had such a wonderful, caring family by his side. He looked at Bella's shining face, so gloriously beautiful to him after his trials and tribulations, and he knew that he would do this. If it took him all day, if it took him all night, he was going to walk through his front door. Edward grasped the hands of his wheel chair and felt his palms grow slippery with sweat. But the strength he had in his heart and his body kept him going. Pushing up with all of his upper body strength, he lifted himself out of the sitting position that had become all to familiar to him. And he stood.

Bella came to his side as quick as she could, and he happily clasped her hand in his, entwining his arm through hers. And then he took a step. And then another. And another. In only a few minutes, Edward had reached the doorway of his home and he turned slightly to look around him. There were his father and his mother standing proud at the base of the ramp, Emmett and Rose to the right of his parents, the twins in their double carriage, and to the left of Carlisle and Esme were Alice and Jasper. Alice had tears brimming in her eyes and Jasper looked happy and content. Edward smiled ruefully. Jasper had let him in on a secret the previous week when it was his turn to spend some time with Edward during his recovery. Alice was finally expecting. And they were going to tell everyone. Tonight. Edward smiled widely down at his wife who was looking up at him with a smile that matched his. Oh what a wonderful woman his Bella was. Not only had she been there every step of the way for his recovery, but she was carrying his children and he would soon be a father himself. Edward would never cease being amazed at his wonderful luck, and would be forever grateful that his life had turned out the way it had. He was broken out of his reverie by a soft voice at his side.

"Edward, love, let's go inside. You must be hungry!" Bella chided and so Edward let Bella guide him through the door and the family was all together once again.

The scene was a familiar one, the whole family sitting at the table, Carlisle rising to give a toast. "To happy home comings and long, prosperous lives to all of the Cullens. May all be at peace finally." He raised his glass and made to take a sip when he was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Suddenly all eyes were on Jasper.

"Dad, if you don't mind, I'd like to interrupt for just a moment. You see Alice and I have some-"

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Alice squealed, unable to leave it to Jasper to break the news. Jasper's eyes were merry as he looked at Alice and prepared himself for the onslaught of his entire family surrounding him with hugs and congratulations. Bella waddled over to Alice in tears and said with an emotional break in her voice,

"Oh Alice, I just knew it would happen for you! I just knew it would!" Alice jumped up and down in her sister-in-law's arms giggling in delight. The two women had shared much joy and strife in the past seven months and their bond had only been strengthened by their strife. They were glad to share something that was full of gladness for everyone.

"We're going to be mommies together!" Alice cried.

"Oh no, here come the hormones!" Emmet groaned. "Watch out Jasper, it only get's worse from here. Just wait till-"

"Emmett, don't you dare say another word. Remember, I have no qualms giving you the couch tonight." Rose quipped as she swatted her husband on the arm.

Carlilse and Esme shared a look that said love, enjoyment, and exasperation all at once.

"Looks like we're going to have to call in a builder to do some expansion my dear. This house is going to be bursting at the seams!"

"Indeed my love. We are truly blessed." Esme sighed as she watched her children talk and chatter, and she let herself be enveloped by the warmth of her husbands arms.

Later that night Edward and Bella were alone in their room. With some difficulty, Edward had been able to get up the stairs, and he was now ensconced in their bed watching Bella go though her nightly routine. Every night now, she had been putting cream on her ever expanding belly to help with stretch marks and the itchy sensation she felt as the children within her grew larger. This was the first time Edward had seen this particular routine and he was fascinated by it.

Bella removed her dressing gown and delicately lifted up her nightdress exposing the swell of their children, and Edward was mesmerized at how her body had changed. She was due in two months, but he could not imagine how she could possibly get any bigger. He watched in fascination as her belly moved and changed shape, almost as if there were fish inside of her. The idea that their little nudgers would soon join them in this world was nearly beyond his comprehension. But pregnancy made Bella glow, and to him she was like mother earth incarnate right now. As he watch her apply the cream liberally to her glowing skin, he was having a hard time concealing the effect she was having on him beneath the sheets. His manhood swelled and tented the sheets between his legs, and he was not sure that she would appreciate him ogling her like some pervert. Perhaps this was not the time for his amorous attentions, though he sorely missed making love to his wife, especially when she had all of these new and amazing curves to enjoy. He shifted uncomfortably as his cock twitched appreciatively as she bent forward more, exposing the generous globes of her milk filled breasts as they strained against the confines of her thin cotton gown. He barely supressed a groan and so he averted his eyes so as not to embarrass her.

Bella noticed her husband's uncomfortable appearance and at first was baffled by it. She wondered weather he was in pain, but he had seemed fine only moments ago. Then she looked down at herself and noticed how exposed she was. Though she knew he had seen it all before, her body had changed much in the past seven months, and she would have been lying if she said she was not worried that she was no longer desirable to Edward. She felt swollen and uncomfortable most of the time now, and truthfully she was anxious for these babies to be born. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and sighed. She truly looked like a whale, puffy and bloated and not the attractive, slim woman Edward had married. Bella instantly covered herself and felt a flush rise up her body all the way from her toes to her cheeks and the hot tears began to brim over her cheeks. "You are being a fool Isabella!" She chided herself. "You need to just calm down and not let these darn hormones get the better of yourself." But it was hard for her not to feel sad that Edward no longer wanted her. Hormones, she had found, worked both ways, and her desire for him had increased with the size of her belly. Trying to get ahold of herself, Bella grabbed her hairbrush and began brushing out her long, chestnut curls.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Edward. I know that I must look like a beached whale. I'll use the cream in the bathroom from now on." She said, and though she tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, she knew that he would know she was upset. Edward was perceptive, and not much got past him when it came to people's emotions, particularly hers. When she turned to look at him she was surprised to see that he looked taken aback.

"Bella, darling, what on earth are you talking about?" Edward asked, confused as to his wife's sudden behavior. "Why would you think that I would not want to look at you? Hell, woman, I've been in a wheel chair with a bunch of doctors poking and prodding me while my damn ass is hanging out of a hospital gown. Your body is a sight for sore eyes…" Bella huffed in indignation. "A disgusting sight I'm sure! I'm huge Edward. And I feel huge. I've never felt so fat in my entire life, and I can't even see my feet anymore to put my shoes on. The other day Alice nearly went into hysterics when I came downstairs because I was wearing two different shoes. Edward I'm a big old mess."

Edward regarded his wife for a few long minutes in quiet thought. Then, to Bella's surprise he flipped the sheets off of his lower body. Her eyes widened when she saw his prominent erection bulging in his briefs. Edward looked at her with his crooked grin and cocked his eyebrow. "Does this look to you like I don't want to look at you?"

Bella looked from his erection to his eyes and cocked her eyebrow in almost a mirror image of him. "Edward…are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Edward rolled his eyes at this. "Oh Bella, if you only knew how hard it is not to grab you right now and have my way with you right there on that vanity. I'd leap up from this bed, if I could, taste those deliciously full breasts, run my hands over your glorious hips, and kiss every, pregnant inch of you. You are beautiful because you are my Bella, and the fact that you are so heavy with baby makes you even more beautiful to me. The changes your body is going through only brings us closer to having those two beautiful children in our arms. However, I am incapacitated in several ways, and cannot rise from this bed in three seconds flat and screw you so hard that that tiny table breaks into kindling. So, you're going to have to help me a bit and come over here. I've missed your touch. I've missed your body, all of it." Edward's smile was loving and sincere, and Bella could not disbelieve such a heartfelt and arousing speech.

She stood from her vanity chair and forgetting all about her self consciousness she removed her nightgown completely. As she moved to the bed, her heavy breasts bounced enticingly with each step, and Edward's pink tongue came out from between his full lips, anticipating her sweet taste. "God Bella, you are so beautiful. You are like an angel sent to me from heaven."

"You must have been a very, very good boy!" Bella giggled. "God gave you more angel than you asked for I think!" she said as she cupped her hands around her bosom, lifting their weighty softness, rubbing her rosy nipples to hard peaks.

She settled herself onto his lap with care and kissed him softly on his lips which met hers eagerly. "Darling, are you sure you are allright to do this? The doctor's told you this was okay?" she asked him as she kissed down his bare chest, reveling in the feeling of his warm hands cupping her backside and pressing her moist center against his hardened length.

"Mmmmm, darling, at this point I don't give a damn what the doctors said…" he trailed off as he placed his mouth around her swollen bud and suckled greedily as if thirsting after her milk. "But to answer your question," his mouth left her tit with an audible pop, "the doctors told me to be careful, not celibate." And so Edward turned Bella on her side and he entered her body slowly, carefully, but firmly from behind and they made love beneath the sheets. Their moans filled the room as both of them experienced each other anew, and as their movements became more frantic, and release drew near, Edward groaned Bella's name into her shoulder as she cried out her completion into the dimly lit room, all of her insecurities sufficiently dispelled. Later that night, Edward took care of any lingering fears and made sure she would not forget that she was still beautiful, desirable, and his.

**So, here it is….Edward's homecoming and a long awaited lemon. TARTNESS. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this story, but IT'S NOT OVER YET! I cannot tell you how amazing it has been to write this, and I thank everyone who has reviewed continuously. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It inspires me to write more lemons…and more in general. See you in the next chapter! Maybe we'll be meeting the twins?**

**LB**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Love and Joy Come to You**

**Hellloooooo everyone! I am glad to see that some of you have come back to this story-as I have had a long absence from it up until yesterday. My Edward and Bella grow closer to my heart each time I write, and I will be sad when this journey is over. However, I plan to add a few out takes after the epilogue to pique your fancy, so if that's your kind of thing, you have something to look forward to. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I don't even have a head board for Edward to break. Alas… See you all at the bottom. :)**

July 28th, 1942

It was hot, unbearably hot in the house and Edward got up from his seat in the den where he was just completing his application to Northwestern University Medical School. He had come a long way in two more months of good food, exercise in various forms, and with the help of his family and friends that surrounded him. Most of all, he was grateful to have had Bella by his side, but as of late he had been more help to her than she had to him. The twins were due in another few weeks, and everyone seemed to be on edge waiting for the new lives to be brought into the world. Walking now, with only a slight limp, Edward made his way to the kitchen and re-filled his glass of lemonade. As he stood at the counter he looked outside and smiled at the sight of Bella puttering away in the garden. He watched her place her spade on the ground and arch her back, a habit lately due to the weight of the children pressing down on her. She had woken up not feeling very well, her back had been hurting very badly this morning, but he was glad to see that she seemed to have gotten some of her energy back.

Bella was sticky with sweat. When she had gone out to prune the roses and weed the garden she had been able to get out before the noon sun, and it had still been rather mild. Now the sun was beating down on her full force and she was more than a little uncomfortable. She winced slightly as little nudger on the right gave her a swift kick in the ribs and she giggled wondering if she had a future athlete inside of her. Little nudger on the left was more content to roll and dip as if he or she was swimming in a great pool of water. Both children were pressing heavily on her bladder and suddenly Bella felt the urgent need to releive herself. With some difficulty she rose and wiped her hands on her gardening smock and waddled slowly inside. She was greeted by Edward who she saw had been at the window overlooking the garden.

"Have you been watching me all this time dear?" she giggled as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Mmmmm, you smell nice. Get any work done?" Edward smirked at his wife whom he noticed had a rather large smudge of dirt directly across her upper lip making it look like she had a mustache.

"Bella I know you admire Clark Gable, but I didn't know you wanted to look like him too!" He joked swiping at her upper lip. Bella started and wiped her lip furiously so as to get off the offending smudge. "And to answer your question, yes, I did get a lot of work done. My application is all filled out and with any luck I'll hear back in a week once I mail it out." Bella moved to the sink to wash her hands. "I'll be saying prayers for you my love! I know that being doctor is what you've always wanted to do. You will make a fine doctor."

"I hope so. I only hope that I can get done with my studies quickly enough to start earring my own living. My father is generous, but I don't want to live off of him my entire life, especially not with the babies coming, and hopefully," he winked, "more to come afer that."

"My goodness! Let's get these two born before we start talking about more children. Next time you can carry a baby around for nine months and see how you feel about having more!" Bella laughed and then glanced down at her watch. "Oh my I must look a fright! And Rose and Emmett will be here in a half an hour. I need to go get washed up and changed and who knows how long that will take me. Everything I do seems to take forever these days, and I think I over did it in the garden today. My back is absolutely killing me! Edward, will you let them in if they arrive before I come down?" Bella asked as she moved toward the stairs.

"Sure. I'll let them know you'll be down in a moment."

Bella smiled and moved to the stairway bracing her hands on her aching back when suddenly a warm trickle of wetness seeped down her leg and puddled on the floor. Almost immediately a gripping, roiling pain moved through her body from the base of her spine to the front of her huge belly. "Damnit…Edward…I think my water just broke!" She said, her voice shaky with emotion. It was earlier than expected for her to go into labor, but Carlisle had warned her this might happen.

Edward's eyes grew very wide as he took in his wife's frightened eyes, the puddle on the floor, and then the time. "Ok, Bella," he gulped, trying to get ahold of his nerves, "We're going to have to get you to the hospital. Do you think you can make it there?" Bella nodded.

"Yes, I think we have some time. Carlisle said that the first labor is usually quite long and that I have some time before we need to panic. But, I think you'd better go and get my bag…and I think I'd better sit down."

"Right. I'll grab your things and then we'll get a move on!" Edward said as he ran to the stairwell, then back to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then up the stairs to their room. Bella smiled ruefully. "Why is it that men always panicked when it came to child birth? Edward seemed to be in better control of himself than Emmett though…oooohhhhhhh" she moaned as she felt the cramping, tightening sensation of her lower body. She was surprised. That was awfully fast. She had thought that her contractions would be farther apart if she had only just gone into labor. The pain was steady and strong, and she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady. Just then Edward came galloping down the stairs as fast as his slightly lame leg would let him.

"Ok, let me just dash off a quick note for the family. I think everyone is out! We'll head straight to the hospital and I'll have them page Dad and Doctor Gerandy. Oh, and I'll ask my mom to call Charlie."

"Edward…"

"Now when we get there," he said while scribbling on a piece of paper, "The nurses will take you up to the maternity ward, and hopefully they will let my father come in to see you. I'll have to be out in the waiting room while you deliver but…."

"Edwarrrd…"

"As soon as the children are born and cleaned I'll be able to come and see you…."

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted. Another contraction had come on strong and the pressure between her legs had become nearly unbearable. She was feeling nauseous with pain now and felt the strong urge to bear down. Edward stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at his pained wife who was nearly doubled over in agony, her face red with effort.

"Bella, love, what is it? Are you having another contraction?"

"Ughhhhhhhh, Edward I've had three in the last ten minutes….and I feel like the babies are between my knees! Oh god, oh god…it hurts…" she hissed as another strong contraction took hold and she groaned at the sensations her body was feeling. Edward moved to her side and gripped her hand and looked fearfully into her eyes. "Edward…" she whimpered when the contraction began to subside, "I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital. I think these babies are coming right now. Call the hospital and ask for Carlisle."

Edward ran to the phone "West Platners 3580!" He shouted to the operator. "Please hurry it's an emergency!" He waited, tapping his foot impatiently and hoped that with any luck, his father was near the phone. "Yes, this is Edward Cullen. I'm calling for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak with him immediately. What? How long ago? No, no thank you." Edward hung up. "Shit!" He cursed.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"They said Dad left a while ago. He's hopefully on his way home, but right now…I think its just you and me."

"Edward, I've never done this before. Do you know how to deliver a baby?"

Edward huffed out a huge breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I know the basics…but I've got no experience…" just then Bella experienced a pain stronger than any of the other contractions she had. She grunted and lowered herself down to the floor onto her hands and knees.

"Uhnnnnnnnnnnn Edwarddddd I need….I need to pushhhhiiiitttt…." she swore as the burning feeling in her groin reached an all time high. She felt like she was being ripped in half and her brain had literally shut off.

Edward's heart was beating a mile a minute and he grabbed several clean dish towels and a pair of scissors. "Ok, Bella…just do what you feel you need to. I'm here darling, I'm here sweetheart." he said soothingly, trying not to let his fear show through in his voice. "Dammit Dad, get home now!" he thought.

Bella was panting and grunting. She'd removed her underclothes and had left on only her blouse which was now soaked with sweat. Her hair was stuck to her face from sweat and her body was urging her to push. Just then Edward heard his father open the front door.

"DAD! GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Edward shouted as Bella screamed again. He could see that she was in very active labor and knew that it was happening way faster than they had been prepared for. Carlisle burst in through the kitchen still in his lab coat with his bag.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed and quickly got busy. "Edward, I want you to grab a pot and boil water on the stove to sterilize these scissors. I don't have any sterile ones in my bag. We'll need them to cut the cords. And then I want you to get several pillows from the guest room as well as a sheet. Now, Bella I'm going to have to check you to see how far along you are. Can you try and turn over onto your back for me dear?"

Bella nodded silently and slowly maneuvered herself onto her back and onto the pillows that Edward had brought after putting a pot of water on to boil. Edward watched as his father donned some gloves and then reached between his wife's legs. "Ok Bella, I'm just going to check and see how far you are dilated, and then we'll know about how much longer you have to go." Bella moaned as she felt her father in laws probing fingers and then saw his look of shock. "Bella, you are fully dilated and effaced! You must have been in labor all day." Bella looked to Edward in shock.

"I didn't know! Oh God, I should have gone to the hospital this morning."

"There is no need to blame yourself. You are a first time mother. This is all new to you. But you are going to have to push on the next contraction. Can you do that for me?" Bella nodded, already feeling one coming on. "Edward I want you to get behind Bella and support her, hold her hand. Encourage her. That's your job. Bella, your job is to push when I tell you, got that?"

"Uhhhhhhnnnnnn dammmmitttt…."

"Ok, that's a contraction and PUSH One, two three four, keep going push, seven eight…"

Bella screamed as she felt her body and her bones shifting in ways she never thought possible.

"Good you can stop for a moment. Bella, the head is already out…now push once more at this next contraction…."

"OH God Edward…"

"Bella, I can see it I can see our baby Bella. Keep going honey you are doing an amazing job!"

One more push and the first baby was out, red and screaming loud and proud.

"What is it?" Bella gasped, feeling completely drained. "Congratulations, you have a little girl."

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Look at her she is so beautiful!"

"She has my hair!" Edward laughed incredulously at witnessing this wonderful miracle. Carlisle was wrapping the baby up in a clean towel. Just then Bella felt another contraction take over her body.

"Carlile….another contraction…"

"Ok Edward, grab those scissors Once the second child is born we'll cut both cords and then deliver the after birth. Bella push wish me, one, two, three…."

Bella pushed and Edward grabbed her from behind, coaching her on, in awe of how strong she was being, excited and terrified at the same time.

In no time at all it seemed, the baby was out and in the world crying and pink and wrinkly and beautiful. Edward glanced between the baby's legs and smiled. A boy. They had a boy and a girl. Their two beautiful children. Carlisle cut the cords and cleaned up the little boy and handed him to his father. Bella had their little girl resting on her chest.

"Bella, you did wonderfully. I'm going to deliver the afterbirth and dispose of the mess in just a moment. Congratulations you two. You have two very beautiful children.

"Edward…I love you." Bella said dreamily as she looked at her two precious angels.

Just then the door to the kitchen burst open and in rushed Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"We were coming down the street from the store when we heard your screams Bella" Alice cried! "Ohhhhh….oh Jasper look!"

"I see them honey. I see them."

Bella looked at Edward who smiled back at her with joy. She cleared her throat and said "Everyone, meet Peter and Elizabeth, the newest Cullens."

Edward looked down at his daughters curly bronze head of hair and his son's soft tufts of brown. He was overjoyed, overwhelmed, and he was complete.

Somewhere, Peter was smiling. His memory would live on.

TBC!

**Well, there they are. The long awaited twins! I hope the birth scene was okay. I always hate it when the story skips over this part and suddenly there is Edward and Bella with a baby. The birthing process is such a momentous event in a couple's lives and I wanted to showcase that-with the usual twists and turns that my Bella and Edward experience in their lives. Epilogue to follow. Thanks for all your support. REVIEW PLEASE! They are appreciated.**

**SS**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **

**Due to many complicated things, and many many hours of trying to finish this story and give all the readers the respect they deserve for reading my work and commenting faithfully and reviewing so wonderfully, I feel that I need to unfortunately inform you that there will be no further updates on this story. It has been discontinued for the time being. Maybe one day I will go back to it and finish it properly, but for now it is officially on hold. I will let you all know if and when I plan to continue it. Thanks for all the readers and the love. It is appreciated, and this author's note is written with a heavy heart.**

**Sincerely,**

**SexySlot**


End file.
